When Devils Speak the Truth
by AshtakRa
Summary: Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. MM Slash ClarkOliver
1. Saying Goodbye to Tomorrow

**When Devils Speak the Truth**

_**By AshtakRa**_

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye to Tomorrow

_(Author's Note: Forgive me this first chapter, but the scene must be set – I promise that the adventure will begin properly soon enough)_

The material was smooth and cool to the touch as Clark ran a hand over it. Oliver had insisted he keep the uniform, just in case. More likely Oliver would want him to put it on but never leave the apartment. The memory should have brought a blush to his cheeks but instead it brought warmth to his chest, and to other areas. Damn Oliver for being away! Of course he could just fly over to pay the handsome blonde a visit. His finger idly tapped the counter top as the notion spun around his mind. Oliver made temptation hard to resist, especially when he was on the other side of the world. An insistent buzzing interrupted his musing and checking the screen Clark cursed softly, another habit he had acquired from the delectable Mr Queen.

"Lois," Clark gave the greeting neutrally, since last time they had been in this room together their positions had been somewhat reversed.

"Smallville?" She seemed a little perplexed at him being here. Assuming she must know Oliver was out of town made Clark consider toying with her a little; its not as if she didn't deserve it after all the hell she had sent his way. Then his trusty conscience kicked in and reminded him that she had her heart broken by Oliver, rubbing it in her face would be cruel.

"Oliver asked me to stay while he was away; he knew I didn't have a proper place in the city." As explanations go it was the truth, just not the whole of it. Like… Oliver did ask me to stay – as we were naked and sweaty and I could only utter one syllable words. She nodded absently, already discounting Clark from the equation as she so often did. He had to think for about the thousandth time how she expected to be a hot shot reporter when she continually missed the obvious?

"I'm here on business, your mother's business actually," Lois blustered, her ability to twist the truth almost as good as Clark's. "Charity event, lots of rich, fat clients pretending to care about the world – so I thought it would be perfect for Oliver." She was holding an envelope, probably with a real invitation. Lois might have an agenda but she was most often prepared, Clark had to concede that much.

He took the invite gently and leaned back on the desk. "Ollie's hardly fat and he doesn't pretend to care." The words left his mouth before his brain quite caught up but he just could not let the jibe go undefended. Lois narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a good look up and down.

"You boys always do stick together, I should have known better." She sniffed derisively and flicked an errant hair back. "But you're right. Truth is a lot of Martha's detractors will be there and I thought an ally would be useful, even if it was Ollie."

How could Clark hold that against her, she was after all protecting his mother? Putting an arm around her as he led her to the elevator he said with a smile, "I appreciate that Lois. It was big of you to come here, knowing how you must feel." Okay, that was selfish but Clark did not want to lose Lois as a friend and if she was still hung up on Oliver then there would be problems.

"I'm a grown up Clark, I can take a few knocks you know," she wriggled out of his hold as they reached the elevator. "Besides, what I had with Ollie was great but I think I always knew it wouldn't last."

"Really," said Clark smartly and Lois gave him a strange look as she got in.

As the doors closed she gave a little laugh. "Careful Smallville, you're even starting to sound like him." Now what the hell did that mean thought Clark as he shrugged to himself and gave his mother a quick call. Sure enough there was a fundraiser and she was worried about the amount of conservatives there. Promising to be there Clark made a decision and walking out to the balcony he leapt into the early evening air.

DVLSDVLSDVLS

The collar was restrictive, the material felt too light and he was sure the pants were a size or two too small. A touch on his elbow let him know Oliver had returned with drinks and Clark took the glass eagerly, if only because it made him feel he had something to do. "Would you relax," whispered Oliver. "This is not the first time we've been out together, and you did say your mom was okay with it."

"That's not it," muttered Clark and his gaze flicked across the room. "My mom's trying to woo these people to donate lots of money. People who make their living by preaching their version of family values and what a danger change is – and what do I do?"

"Support her," stated Oliver as if it were the obvious.

"Yeah – by turning up with my boyfriend. Have you seen the looks they've been giving us?"

Oliver laughed and crooked an arm in Clark's. "Believe me; they've seen it all before. They may speak about conservative values but there's not a person in this room that hasn't got a mistress or lover – male and female. They're looking because of jealousy. We can reveal our love and they can't. If anything it should work in Senator Kent's favour."

Muttering some kind of answer Clark smiled as his mother joined them. Kissing both him and Oliver she smiled broadly. "You boys look positively beautiful – how did you get him into a suit Oliver?"

"Custom fit and he still hates it Martha – I can see why you must have stocks in the t-shirt and jeans market."

"He always did hate anything too form fitting – probably due to the clothes he was always destroying as a child."

"Mom!"

Martha Kent just laughed and walked away, her job as a mother done. Clark was now well and truly embarrassed. Still, it was good to see her happy again and laughing so easily. If only half the reason for that had not joined her across the room, Lionel Luthor. The senior Luthor may have seemingly crossed over to their side but how could he ever be expected to trust man that had plotted to kill most of his friends at one time or another.

"You want to get out of here," soft lips whispered in his ear as another hand snaked around his abdomen. "All that talk of tight clothes and ripping them off has given me ideas."

"She didn't say that," protested Clark weakly.

"I know what I heard," Oliver answered and nipped at his earlobe. That was enough to break down Clark's defences and they quickly exited. The wait was painful as they took the BMW home, flying was an option but then there would be questions.

In the elevator Oliver attacked and tore off the tie, going to work on Clark's neck and upper chest. As the doors opened he easily lifted Oliver and carried them in to the couch. This time they removed the clothes slowly, not even Oliver willing to rip the expensive suits. Once down to underwear though the frenzied attack recommenced. Oliver took the top, licking Clark's nipples and moaning about delicious heat and hard slick bodies. Clark wanted to tell him just to shut up but experience told him Oliver was a talker, and sometimes it was such a turn on.

Moving down to his stomach Oliver looked up, his lips glistening and his eyes with an evil spark. Clark couldn't help it and the anticipation made his abdomen muscles quiver, Oliver chuckled and hooked fingers under the waistband. Removing them with a practiced motion he gazed down at Clark's erection, seemingly considering it before using a hand to bring it up to his mouth. Even though he was watching every action the sudden warm, wet texture made Clark gasp and he threw his head back as Oliver started moving up and down. His gasp became a groan as Oliver used his tongue to trace the contour of his cock, from slit to base. While not arrogant about his size Clark was always impressed Oliver could take all of him.

Releasing him for a moment made Clark look down in time to see Oliver removing his own briefs and taking himself in hand, massaging his own cock to full erection before returning to work on Clark. The sight of Oliver consuming him, while working himself was almost enough to make Clark cum too early. With a grinding of teeth and deep breathing he avoided the wave of pleasure and rolled them both over. This time it was he who moved down Oliver's body until reaching his manhood. He was fully engorged and leaking pre-cum so Clark didn't risk ending this too soon and instead cupped Oliver's balls and massaged them gently, holding his cock up out of the way before placing first one then both testicles in his mouth. Oliver bucked and yelled his name and tried to grind against Clarks hand but he held him firm. This was not going to end just yet.

Oliver must have sensed his intention and relaxed his thighs, opening up like a full invitation. Licking two fingers Clark traced Oliver's opening lightly before nudging one and then both in. This caused a whole new round of squirming on Oliver's part and Clark could not resist pumping his own cock as he eased a third finger in and Oliver screamed his name around some other obscenities. Clark was not bothered by the language, he did have Oliver impaled on his fingers so playing innocent was a little redundant. Moving his tongue up Oliver's shaft Clark could see a trails of pre-cum dribbled over the other man's navel, how Oliver had held on this long Clark could not be sure.

A hand moved down and shoved a tube next to Clark's head. Looking up Clark had to ask, "Are you sure?" The need and want on Oliver's face was all the answer he needed and Clark quickly lubed himself and Oliver up. He knew that this wouldn't take long but the break to prepare had given them at least a little more time. Moving up until his member nudged against Oliver's he grinned into the other man's face, the absolute trust and openness was complete as he prepared to take this last step in their relationship. "Now Clark, now!" urged Oliver. Needing no further encouragement Clark guided himself to Oliver's opening and edged in. The other man hissed and Clark hesitated but Oliver just whispered to keep going. Being very careful with his strength Clark moved in little by little until he seemed to cross some barrier and the rest slid in smoothly. Oliver was silent but the expression on his face was one big 'O' of enjoyment. He pulled back a little then thrust back in and Clark had never felt so much pleasure as the heat and tightness of Oliver enveloped him completely. His thrusting speeded up and as the orgasm built he used a hand to start pumping Oliver, knowing they were both so close. In next to no time, but what could have been an eternity Oliver bucked hard and Clark felt his cum shoot up, the amount easily spraying them both. His own orgasm hit and he almost froze as his cock continued to pump its juices into Oliver. Holding himself up by one arm he stared down into Oliver's face, a mixture of amazement and gratification mirroring his own. He was still within Oliver when he leaned in and gave the other man a deep kiss, allowing their bodies to rub in the sweat and semen. For this one moment Clark had never felt such a mixture of joy, pleasure, accomplishment, trust and most of all love.

Later, after they had cleaned up and simply lay intertwined in bed watching some lame show on the secrets of the pharaohs Clark let errant thoughts filter through his head. Oliver was dozing in his arms and Clark could both feel and hear his slow steady heartbeat, it was a beat he now knew so well he could recognise it across the room, or maybe further. The fact was he realised his love for Lana had never compared to this and even his need to belong seemed redundant. This was where he should be, in this bed and with this man – what else was there to consider? He may be an alien, with powers that had to be kept hidden and possible intergalactic enemies over the horizon – but to Oliver he was just a man to love. Thinking about it he could see that although Oliver had been jealous of his power and humbled by his sense of right and wrong he had still only ever treated him as an equal. Not as a plaything, or as a mystery – not as something dangerous to keep contained. Nor had he tried to manipulate Clark, whatever he had wanted he had asked for – eventually, but none-the-less honestly and without ulterior motives. Here with Oliver he could finally feel safe, if only for this one short moment of time. It made Clark consider what Jor'El wanted of him and if it included having people in his life like Oliver. Probably not, which created a conflict.

Slipping out of bed he quickly dressed and took a final look at Oliver, who had woken but now silently returned his stare. It was hard to discern what the entirety of that look contained, and if he wanted to ever fully understand Oliver Queen. Finding out was half the fun and he wanted to spend a lifetime doing it.

"I won't be long."

"I know." Oliver said it with such certainty, not arrogance but self-assuredness. In a blink Clark moved and the world around him blurred.

DVLSDVLSDVLSDVLS

"Hello Kal'El," boomed the voice of Jor'El and Clark could not help but wince slightly, he was sure there was already disapproval in the greeting. "You are finally here my son, to complete your training."

"No." His voice echoed around the fortress and only silence answered him. He had said no before but always Jor'El had argued and threatened. This time it was if Jor'El was considering, maybe the no had been more definite than before. "Jor'El?" prompted Clark.

"You are set in this course Kal'El, refusal is not an option. Your destiny was set in motion long ago. The fate of so many rests in your hands – the lives of those you have yet to meet and many who you will never know."

"And what about the people I know now. What of those I care for, and love?" Clark clenched his fists and thought not for the first time at the stupidity of this, arguing with a dead father in an ice fortress in the middle of no-where. Was Jor'El just a recording, some kind of computer with set parameters relying on input to act? "Every time I get closer to this destiny you speak of I lose something of myself – and I like who I am. I don't want to be you."

"Sacrifice is necessary Kal'El."

"Bullshit!" Again he was met with silence, perhaps the word had no meaning to a Kryptonian artificial intelligence program, but the intent had to get through. "I refuse my destiny and I say to hell with fate! My life is what I make it and if I have to leave the ones I love then it is no life at all."

Still no answer and Clark could swear he felt the walls vibrate with Jor'El's anger.

"Jor'El!"

"You walk a dangerous path my son," he finally answered. "Without purpose your enemies will find ways to destroy you and without the training I offer… you will surely perish."

In his mind Clark saw the people he cared for; his mother, Chloe, Lois, Lana, Pete, Oliver, Bart, Victor and A.C. Even Lex and Lionel, and many others he had met over the years. He tried to imagine a life without them, existence where he had to hide himself away in order to be this leader that Jor'El spoke of. It was not worth it and he had enough of feeling guilty for events he could not control. He could still do so much as he was, it wasn't perfect but why couldn't he have the best of both worlds. Didn't he deserve to be loved? The loneliness of his childhood, the pain of so many secrets kept and the friendships destroyed. Enough was enough.

"I choose my own path Jor'El. It may not be the life you want for me but if you truly are my father, if he is in there somewhere then I ask you to understand this decision."

"Farewell Kal'El," the voice said flatly and one by one the walls fell dark and the fortress shut down. It was the only answer Clark was going to get. As the only light left came from outside Clark had to step carefully towards the console before putting in the control crystal that would return him home, probably for the last time. A flickering of light made him look up and out and he waited a moment to gaze at the myriad of colours that filled the sky. The sun had set long ago and the aurora borealis was in full splendour, a parting gift wondered Clark wryly.

He inserted the crystal and light enveloped him.

Tbc…


	2. The Colour of Blood

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means. _

Chapter 2: The Colour of Blood

Pain…

It was not a new concept; he had felt it before and worse than this but never _like_ this. Without a body he could not localise the pain, it simply was and his whole being was being twisted and stretched. There was light and sound and images of those he cared for, those he knew and many he did not. Faces full of fear and agony, loss and hopelessness. That was the worst; seeing his mother's face full of tears and such an expression of defeat before she was torn away. Replaced by another, someone he didn't know, weeping over a crumpled body of a child. Flames the size of skyscrapers were in the background and the mother looked right at him and her eyes screamed one word…why? One face became many, then thousands and more; millions, beyond comprehension. Too much death and far too much pain – what was he seeing and why was Jor'El doing this to him?

CKCKCKCK

The first splinter of consciousness worked its way in to Clark's world; a world that when he was able to finally open his eyes was complete darkness. The ground beneath him was hard rock, and cold – too cold for the Smallville cave this time of year, but then if the images that had assailed him were correct Clark was guessing he had been transported to another place, or time. X-raying the place he found it was the same cave, different time then? Only one way to find out so he slowly and painfully rolled over and got up on hands and knees, even that small exertion making him pant heavily. After a few minutes he felt ready to stand and did so, immediately falling against the wall as the world spun and he almost vomited, something he could never remember experiencing. Sliding along the wall the door section thankfully slid open as he got close, allowing a small amount of visible light into the chamber. The crystal slot was of course empty and the room had the air of disuse about it, hard for a cave to have that feeling but Clark just sensed that it had been years since anyone had entered this place – probably him.

The outer caves had the same air of disuse, various pieces of equipment lay scattered rusting into the jagged floor. The cold grew stronger the closer he got to the entrance and as he turned the final corner a strange sight greeted him. A small fire burned and beside it sat a young boy, rugged up and apparently dosing against the wall. His pallor was very pale and the only thing that let Clark know he was alive was the sound of his heartbeat. Clark purposefully stepped heavily and the child's head snapped around and two very wide eyes stared up before his mouth opened and a small squeal popped out. Thankfully his surprise did not last long and admittedly Clark had expected a bigger response, instead the kid just stared and seemed frozen in place.

"Uh, Hi," said Clark, trying to break the ice. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just um…" Realistically what could he say – that he'd just travelled in from the artic utilizing alien technology and strongly suspected he was now in the future.

"I know," said the boy matter-of-fact like and jumped up, shaking his legs to get the circulation moving. "You just scared me at's all, course bein' that you're the reason I'm 'ere is pretty stupid to be frightened yeah?"

"Sure," answered Clark, not certain if he had been asked a question or not. The child had an accent that seemed part-American, Irish and some other he didn't recognise. He must have been twelve or thirteen with familiar features – a straight nose below brown eyes and blonde spiky hair. "My name's Clark," said Clark and held out a hand. The child and solemnly shook it.

"Robby," he took his hand back and looked Clark up and down. "You sure are tall – course they said ya would be but," two mischievous eyes met Clark's. "The others are gonna be so jealous I found you."

"Found?" asked Clark, "I didn't now I was lost."

Something in Robby's eyes spoke of knowledge and life that no-one his age should have. "More than you know Kal'El, more than you can ever guess."

CKCKCKCKCK

Once outside the biting wind hit Clark like a slap in the face. He may be invulnerable to the cold but he could still feel it and if he didn't know better he would swear he was back in the arctic. The blizzard was thick but he could still see the landscape and although there were differences it was definitely Smallville. The child in front looked back at Clark through the slit in his head wrappings and indicated that Clark should hurry it up. It was hard to move quickly through the deep snow however, even with his strength it was just simple physics.

Looking up at the sky Clark froze in place. The dark cloud had cleared for a moment but little light shone through, and now Clark knew why. The sun above him was dull and lifeless, and worst of all was the colour. A chill up his spine told Clark this was no dream. He was standing on planet Earth, while it froze under the meagre heat of a red sun. What future had he come upon? Robby revealed little more than his name and the fact he was here to guide Clark – beyond that he refused to say.

A red sun! This was definitely Earth; that much Clark knew. Changed and climatically extreme but then what else could he expect if the sun had gone from a life-giving yellow dwarf to a red dwarf. He knew some of the math and what it took for a star to reduce to a red dwarf – and even the most pessimistic scientist had to admit the Earth's sun was hundreds of millions of years away from that event. This had happened through a third party; if that person was alien or human Clark bet he would soon know.

The other fact had to be that the event was recent, even with the sun still giving light it would not be radiating enough heat to prevent the Earth turning into a ball of ice – literally. There was no way any surface life would survive that, no matter how many layers of clothing they wore or heating devices they used. The cold would destroy the eco-system, dry up all fresh water and turn the planet into a lifeless orb much like Pluto. Even Mars would look like paradise compared to earth under a red sun. This all went through Clark's head as they followed a trail he could not see but Robby obviously could. Finally after two hours they came to a particularly large mound of snow which as Clark got closer realised had to be artificial. The sides were too steep and the colour just a little bit different from the surrounding drifts.

Robby took out a small device and typed in a code before a section of solid snow opened up and out, steaming air immediately shooting out of the entry. They both entered and the doors closed, leaving Clark to check out his surroundings in a very low light. In fact the only light was coming from a few oil lamps along the wall. They were in some kind of small warehouse, the shelves and tables filled with a variety of engines and devices Clark could not quite recognise. Some were familiar in a way though, since they incorporated Kryptonian design. Many had crystals embedded in the hardware and others with slots obviously intended for crystals. As he looked closer their design became more apparent – weapons. The shape and deadly grace were more visible as his eyes adjusted and he also noticed a few dark figures moving about. He was being watched, that much was obvious but they were being discreet – pretending his arrival was nothing out of the ordinary.

The room ended with another set of doors, thicker again and meant for a line of defence if Clark had to guess. Robby led him through and they entered a more brightly lit area, with clean tables and a kitchen area. They continued through a variety of sections, each with its own purpose and with only a few wary inhabitants eyeing off Clark suspiciously. Finally they came to a circular door that looked like it could hold off an entire army if need be, and for all Clark knew it may have to. After entering a code and a retinal scan Robby put his palm on a scanner and the door rolled back. He motioned Clark inside, again his eyes showing mischief and making Clark both suspicious and amused at the same time.

Inside was a control centre with requisite computers and wall sized monitors. Operators sat hunched at consoles and barely looked up as Clark entered. He scanned faces but saw none that he recognised, not surprising since most were barely older than Robby, and if Clark was right they weren't yet born when he was last in Smallville. A tall figure walked forward, dressed in denims and a black turtle neck. He radiated authority like a battle field general. With dark hair and intense eyes he studied Clark from head to toe; he was older, probably in his late thirties and seemed both alert and weary at the same time. Finally he was satisfied and allowed a small smile to greet Clark, who returned the smile but tightly – being studied like some new recruit was not pleasant.

"They said it was possible but until now I never believed it," the older man rasped, his voice damaged in some way. "But here you stand – Kal'El."

"I prefer Clark."

"Of course," nodded the man, obviously knowing Clark's human name as well. "I'm Bruce Wayne, in charge of this little unit we have." He did not offer a hand so neither did Clark. The name seemed familiar but he couldn't place it straight away. As he looked closer he could see a scar running across Bruce's neck, probably the reason for his rough voice and another deep scar ran from temple to cheek, just on the neck line – almost as if someone had tried to scalp him. The older man was studying him again and a dark expression crossed his features. "So young," muttered Bruce.

"Not as young as some," snarked Clark, for some reason taking a dislike to Bruce; almost as if he was in competition with the man, even though he knew nothing about him. "This unit of yours, obviously child labour is not an issue?"

Bruce just laughed, as did a couple of the operators. "A lot's changed since your day boy." Obviously Bruce had taken a disliking to Clark as well. "We all do what we must to survive – and each and every one of these people are proven soldiers…I wonder if the same could be said of you."

Choosing to ignore the jibe Clark instead queried the man's knowledge of Clark's situation. "So how do you know who I am, when I'm from and my Kryptonian name?"

"The whole free world knows who you are Kal'El," answered Bruce curtly. "The alleged saviour of the human race, last survivor of a doomed alien world." He moved in close, invading Clark's space. "Powerful, noble and prophesied to come in our darkest hour to save us from ourselves – hah!"

What the hell was he saying? There had been a few prophecies mentioning epic battled that Clark assumed was all about him and some great nemesis. Had someone found the information and released it to the world? It seemed Bruce thought he was either unworthy to fill that prophesy or… the battle had come and gone and Clark was not here?

Bruce must have seen it in his eyes and spoke bitterly, "Oh yes Clark Kent – the time came and where were you? Travelling in time and when you do arrive it is far too late. The world is ending and not even you can stop it."

"The sun," whispered Clark.

"Yes, our sun – destroyed by madness and paranoia."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Clark but in his heart the answer thudded painfully.

"You know who," said Bruce, seemingly able to read all of Clark's thoughts.

"Lex," breathed Clark. How could this have happened? Lex was on the brink of madness in his endeavours to protect the world but why would he destroy it? Something had happened, some event that had pushed him over the edge and Clark had to wonder – had he been here would it have made a difference?

CKCKCKCKCK

The pipes were truly impressive, pumping the heat from deep in the Earth to the chambers of this structure. Robby had taken him on a tour, probably more as a way to let both Bruce and Clark to cool down. They had almost come to blows as Bruce's barbs cut deeper, almost making Clark seem like the anti-Christ in his rants. From the little Clark understood from Bruce it was Lex who had changed the sun with stolen technology from all the various Kryptonian devices he had stolen over the years. No-one knew why and Lex was some kind of warlord in this world, virtually untouchable behind an army that crushed any opposition.

This was one of many resistance units set up throughout the former United States, Bruce had been tight-lipped on that. The States no longer existed, just separate fiefdoms ruled by militias and some struggling cities trying to remain democratic. Lex ruled a large portion, including what used to be Smallville and Metropolis. Any more than that Bruce would not comment on, instead heaping more blame on Clark and saying what a waste of resources it had been to stand by watching the cave for the past six months. That slip had allowed Clark to know how long ago the sun had been changed, although the changes had been gradual and not immediately apparent. Only in the last month had it become too obvious to ignore as the sun turned red and the weather became arctic worldwide.

Whistling appreciatively Clark tapped a pipe, it was almost red hot. "Geo-thermal energy huh? Pretty smart."

"Yeah, some guy called Richards came up with it – he died." Robby said it matter-of-fact, no emotion and no explanation. He was dead so why dwell on it; that is the impression Clark got. How many had died to make the boy this way?

"The resistance are the only ones with the tech, we have lots of cool stuff like it and they say that'll win the war for us."

The tone in his voice implied that Robby knew the reality of the situation. It didn't matter who won the war – everyone was going to die. Clark clapped the boy on the shoulder. "You know I came from a dying world – and every time I think I'm the only survivor some other Kryptonian pops up; sometimes ends aren't as final as we believe."

Robby smiled up at him and in that smile Clark saw someone very familiar. "What's your father's name Robby?"

The boy's smile grew even bigger. "Dad said if you asked that then it really was you, and not some imposter. He also told me I could trust you with anything." The accent had changed, becoming more upper-class and with better annunciation, the 'knockabout lad' had been an act, probably not just for Clark's benefit.

He had also pointedly not answered Clark's question – and was trying to say something else. "Something you need to tell me Robby?" The boy looked at the pipes and back at Clark, his mischief showing again – this time though it had a dangerous glint. Clark guessed the truth. "You didn't bring me here to show me plumbing did you?"

Robby shook his head and crouched down, knocking out a panel that led into the bedrock. "Bruce is one of Dad's closest allies, from the old days – but he told me to watch carefully and I did." Rummaging around inside the tunnel Robby brought out two torches and a bag of heavy clothing. "I checked the communications log while you were talking with him – he sent a coded message before we arrived but sent it on a bandwidth we don't use."

"Wayne!" Clark snapped his fingers. "Wayne enterprises was a huge corporation – Bruce Wayne probably used to do business with Lex."

"And my Dad," said Robby. "Cept we thought he was against Lex, but the end of the worlds coming. Dad says that changes loyalties real fast."

"Your father is an idealistic fool," Bruce's voice rasped through the tunnel and he stepped into view, or more accurately something stepped into view. His body was clad in form fitting dark grey armour, scratched and dented but probably still serviceable. Several attachments on the arms and legs hinted at high-tech weapons and Clark instinctively put himself in front of Robby. Bruce's appearance was made more lethal with a helmet shaped like a demon, with slit eyes and a wide screeching mouthpiece. The ears opened up and folded back like some vampire from a movie and around the neck was a section missing, torn out at some stage.

"Back off," ordered Clark, not wanting to start something in such a small space. An explosion would too easily hurt or kill Robby. Bruce laughed mirthlessly and raised an arm, the pod on its side sliding back to reveal a shiny nozzle. Time for Clark slowed down as the gun peppered out rounds, they streaked towards him and he easily used his body to deflect them. "Go!" he ordered Robby and the boy scuttled into the crawlspace, quickly disappearing from view.

"So it is true – bulletproof," muttered Bruce. He raised the other arm and three silver discs shot out, whizzing through the air, Clark thought they were aimed at him but instead they impacted the pipes, instantly engulfing Clark in plumes of super-heated steam. Alarms started up and Clark blocked the breaches with his hands, the heat not even bothering him. He looked back at Bruce in time to see the man disappearing around a corner, a small sphere bouncing down towards Clark.

"Oh crap."

The explosion tore through the tunnel, the fireball going horizontal as it hit the roof and had nowhere to go. Clark wedged himself in the escape tunnel, preventing the explosion from entering. There was a rumbling and then the roof of the outer tunnel collapsed, sending rock shards bouncing harmlessly off Clark's side, his shirt now shredded from fire, steam and bullets.

The darkness only lasted a moment as Robby flicked on a torch and gave a toothy grin; he was enjoying this far too much. "Just like your father," whispered Clark and followed Robby as he crawled away. He should have known that the son of Oliver Queen would attract trouble and then put himself right into the middle of it. Maybe the world hadn't changed that much after all.

TBC


	3. Old Flames Leave the Deepest Scars

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter Three: Past Flames Leave the Deepest Scars

"Great," said Clark to himself. "Back in a cave."

Robby had directed them here, on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean the name of which he couldn't even pronounce, to a cave not too unlike the Smallville cave. Obvious differences were that the rock was a sandstone colour, made even more orange by the bright fire burning in a deep basin in the middle of the large chamber.

"Oliver is here?" asked Clark, perhaps a little hastily but then he was eager to meet up with his lover. Although on second thought it may not go as well as Clark hoped. For him it had only been a day but for Oliver it had been far longer, Robby had not been too forthcoming but had to be at least twelve years of age. Even if it was only that long Oliver's feelings may have changed somewhat.

Robby had not answered but instead backed away with a strange expression on his face. Clark sensed more than saw movement behind himself and suddenly he was engulfed by the wall itself. More precisely the cave wall came alive and two orange rocky arms wrapped around him and held tight, Clark flexed but found the arms too strong to break. This was certainly new, he looked to Robby for help but the boy had run to the other side of the fire. Struggling fiercely to no avail Clark felt himself dragged closer to the fire – not that he was worried by that but it seemed the proper thing to try and resist.

Staring down at the fire that was now only two steps away Clark gasped as the fire gusted and a human head formed inside it. A fiery mouth opened and spoke, proving this was more than just an impressive lightshow.

"Stop struggling buddy – my main man could hold you for like, ever… but he has a real patience problem and might decide to squeeze."

In answer the arms did in fact squeeze and to Clark's amazement he had trouble breathing. Being unable to break free was one thing but being vulnerable to such a thing was another. He admitted defeat and stopped struggling, the arms relaxed only slightly and the head in the fire smiled. "Very good, now perhaps we can be a little more polite." The head started rising out of the fire, followed by broad shoulders, chest and an entire body completely encased in flame, seemingly made of flame but solid and very definitely humanoid. As soon as the feet emerged the figure stepped out and the flames simply extinguished, leaving Clark facing a handsome man with short brown hair dressed in a blue jumpsuit of some kind. The smile returned, this time a little more friendly and he walked around Clark, talking to him from behind whatever man-rock was holding him.

"What do you think Ben, should we be more hospitable to our unannounced guest?"

"He did come with the boy I guess," rumbled a deep baritone, the vibration passing through Clark's chest. The thing holding him was some kind of humanoid as well, the fact it had the ability to talk seemed to calm Clark for some reason. Perhaps a mindless moveable rock was just scarier than a human in rock form. "But you know me, easier to grab first and ask later."

"Couldn't agree more," said the former fireball and walked back into Clark's sight. The guy was certainly good looking and filled out the suit well, musculature showing all over and in all the right places. Part of Clark suddenly felt jealous – if Oliver was here this guy may be his current boyfriend. He then cursed himself for worrying about that when he had bigger issues to deal with. Besides, unlike Bruce Wayne, this guy seemed to have a friendly vibe. Unable to pinpoint why Clark felt that he was a good guy and knew that he could like him.

The man must have seen the fight go out of Clark's eyes and nodded slightly. "Much better." He stepped up until their faces were only inches apart. "You definitely look like him but the pictures never quite caught those eyes. The seer was right – you really could get lost in them."

"Oliver's a seer?" asked Clark incredulously.

The guy laughed at that and looked twice at Clark. "Oliver?" He stepped back and glanced at Robby. "Ah! You thought Oliver is here – no, sorry but we guard another treasure."

"You can let him go," said Robby, finally stepping forward. "He _is_ Kal'El, I found him at the Smallville caves and he's already saved my life."

"Who hasn't?" snorted the man. "The kid gets in more trouble than his dad, and that's saying something." He stood and put his hand to chin thoughtfully. "Fine, Ben let him go."

The arms released him and Clark move forward to stretch out the cramps and turned to his former captor. He was indeed made entirely of stone, from head to toe every part of him was pale orange rock, yet malleable as big lips grinned at him, revealing a flash of oversized teeth. A big hand stretched out and Clark hesitated before taking it.

"Sorry," said the rock. "Never can be too sure you know. Names Ben Grimm by the way."

"Clark Kent."

Turning back Clark had the distinct feeling that flame boy had been checking out his backside, and was not trying to hide the fact by the half leer on his admittedly very pretty face.

"Johnny Storm," he introduced himself and Clark clasped his hand. Immediately their hand were engulfed in flame and Clark had to stop himself from yelping, the fire couldn't hurt him but it was the strangest sensation.

"Sorry," said Johnny and the fire went out and they released.

Holding up his hand Clark half expected some kind of scorch mark but there was nothing. "So you guys are what, meteor infected?"

"There are more things in heaven and earth," Johnny quoted, "Than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

"What?"

Johnny clasped Clark by the shoulder. "It means that why does everyone always go on about those damned rocks, sorry man," he looked at Ben in apology who just shrugged.

"How we are the way we are is unimportant Kal'El."

"Clark."

"Whatever," Johnny guided him around the fire pit and towards the back of the cave where a curtain of glittering metal cloth prevented the view any further. "What we do with our powers is important, not how we got them – a good friend taught me that."

"And what do you do with your powers – except make grand entrances?" questioned Clark.

"It was cool," nodded a grinning Johnny, his expression like a naughty schoolboy. "I don't get to do that too often anymore so that was a treat for us both." They reached the curtain and Johnny held it open, motioning Clark inside.

"We guard that which is precious, the Seer."

"What's a -?" but Johnny had already pushed Clark inside and closed the curtain. He thought himself alone but x-rayed the darkness to be sure. To the back his vision was blocked and it was like a blindspot, the spot moved towards him and he returned his sight to the human visual spectrum. In the dimness a cloaked figure glided forth.

"Clark," whispered a familiar voice and Clark's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Lana," he whispered and rushed forth but she held out a gloved hand, preventing contact.

"I'm sorry Clark, but stay back."

Gulping down a protest and reminding himself that he had no idea what she had been through Clark nodded and stepped back. "Lana I can't tell you how good it is to see you – you'll never believe what happened."

"You got trapped travelling from the Arctic and ended up here – in your future. To you the past is but yesterday but we are all years older and the world is beyond comprehension."

"Yeah, but how did you?"

"I am the Seer." She said it with a hint of the humour that Clark recognised as pure Lana and he guessed not everything had changed.

"By choice," he asked mischievously, remembering her times as a possessed witch.

"Sometimes choices are forced upon us Clark," she answered mysteriously. "I have made peace with this cursed second sight I have, much as you will one day make choices that seem unpalatable today."

She moved back to the wall where two torches ignited, illuminating two soft chairs with a small table set between. He sat after she did and tried to see beneath the hood but there was nothing, not even with his x-ray vision.

"Stop doing that," she commanded. "It tickles and will do you no good."

"How are you doing it?"

"I am the Seer."

"I can see I'm going to hear that riddle a lot."

She laughed softly and reached out a gloved hand, lightly touching his hand. "I think I miss your smile the most Clark, it always was so open and uninhibited – even when you kept such great secrets."

"Yeah, about that," said Clark, guessing she had to know but remembering that he had never discussed it with her before all this. "You know that back in the past, well this isn't so easy to say but, well…" How to put it? Lana just sat patiently with her hand still on his and his cheeks reddened slightly. In his mind this conversation would have happened in a quiet café in a normal world where he could see her eyes and a yellow sun shone outside. "I kind of met someone, and it wasn't someone even I expected – but then everything happened so quickly, and I was going to tell you but you were overseas and," he gulped and just decided to blurt it out. "I've been seeing Oliver Queen, like in a boyfriend kind of way and I wanted you to know that it has nothing to do with-."

She stopped him with a finger to his lip and chuckled demurely. "Yes Clark, I know and I knew it then – I was hoping you would tell me but then you disappeared and then…" Lana sighed and reached back, pulling the hood back. "The world changed and me with it, and such a thing didn't seem so important anymore."

Clark did not allow the shock to show as he saw what had happened to her. Her skin was a ruin, horrible burn scars curled up from her neck and across her face. A wisp of grey hair had escaped the head wrap she wore and thankfully her eyes had not been burned as well. Her beautiful almond eyes stared at him, seeming to dare his disgust to show but instead he reached out and stroked a marred cheek and she leant into it ever so slightly."

"What happened," he asked before he could stop himself.

She grabbed his hand and held it, then seemed to gather herself and put it back on the table. "So much death Clark, so much pain and sometimes I hate that I survived when so many burned."

He remained silent, not wanting to push but mentally pushing her to continue. However painful it was he had to know what had happened in this world, especially if he was stuck here with no return. Lana pulled open a drawer next to her chair and put a photo on the table. It showed a city, dozens of skyscrapers towering up but engulfed in flames and smoke. In the forefront was a sloping white building with a very unique shape and Clark only took a moment to recognise it. It was Sydney, Australia but in the throes of destruction.

"This was transmitted moments before the very air itself ignited, making the fire bombings of German cities in World War Two seem pale by comparison."

"How?" asked Clark, his voice catching at the enormity of it. Sydney had been a major international city, millions of people lived there and in his world he could think of no reason the city would be destroyed like this.

"He did it," she said venomously. The he was evident to Clark. Lex Luthor. So destroying the sun had not been his first crime, although it would obviously be one of his last.

"Australia had one of the largest deposits of uranium in the world," Lana continued. "But they refused to give it to him and he was desperate and had no time for drawn out negotiations or even an invasion." She absently touched her own face. "Even with Sydney destroyed they refused and vowed to fight him, calling on the world to join them – but it was too late and nobody could fight against his weapons. Their cities burned one by one, then the towns and any region where there was significant population. I escaped but not before…" She did not continue, and didn't need to. They sat in silence for a while before Clark dared to ask more.

"Why didn't we stop him, surely America could have-."

"Clark – he was America, he used our weapons, designed by his scientists to subvert the world to his will."

Standing and walking around the darkened room he could not help but vent. "This is ridiculous – Lex! I know that he was capable of some bad things but this is pure evil – genocide! All this and you tell me he was what – the President?"

She nodded. "He was vice-President, and when," Lana hesitated, giving Clark the saddest gaze he had ever seen from her. "When the President was killed he assumed the office and that's when everything started sliding towards the end of the world. He used fear of alien invasion and survival of the species at all costs to justify his horrors – even when he scorched nations others stood back and did nothing, believing that it was necessary."

"How could anyone believe that necessary?" questioned Clark. "No-one could justify such a thing."

"They did Clark," she waved her hands in exasperation. "People believed his propaganda, they saw aliens in every tragedy – any accident, and anyone that was different was taken away and never seen again."

"You mean?"

"Yes – anyone with powers or even those that stood by them."

"How many?"

"No-one will ever know, not that it matters now. He has doomed us all Clark, in his paranoia he has sentenced the Earth to a slow and painful death."

Sitting back down Clark clasped both her hands in his. "Don't say that Lana, I can't believe that – Jor'El wouldn't have sent me here if there was no hope."

She laughed cruelly and pulled her hand away. "Jor'El? He didn't do this to you Clark – it was an accident, a quirk of nature mixed with circumstance and bad timing."

"No, he's done this before – well something similar anyway." Clark could not face that it was hopeless, there must be something he could do, some way to still save the planet and what was left of humanity.

"Believe me Clark, if he had sent you to stop this you would have arrived six months ago. Now you will be trapped here most of us and all we can do is try to make our last days comfortable while we prepare for the end."

"Is that the word of a seer? Johnny and Ben stand guard so you can sit in here and give up on the world."

Another sigh escaped her. "They believe that I will provide an answer, a way to prevent the inevitable but I see nothing but darkness in our future. It is blank, there is nothing but the void before us."

Trying another tact Clark looked to the curtain. "Robby brought me here – he did it for a reason instead of taking me to Oliver."

"What's your point Clark?" She seemed nonchalant, and her eyes had lost any emotion they once had.

"You're a seer – I don't know how and don't want to know."

"That," she said with a voice that reminded him of the fire the old Lana would have, "Is the smartest thing you have said since arriving."

He grabbed her hands again. "You say you see no future but you haven't checked my future – do whatever you do and tell me what must be done."

"Its no use, I stopped having visions months ago."

"Just try damnit, the Lana I know would never give up so easily."

She bristled at that and her eyes darkened and she turned his hands over, gripping them with just her thumbs. For a while there was no reaction, she just breathed in and out, then suddenly gasped. A little squeal escaped and she opened her eyes wide, a purple light now infusing them.

"Kal'El of Krypton," she intoned, her voice no longer her own. "This is not the end of your journey. Follow the path laid out and trust only your heart. For all that you have endured, for all that you will face there is but one true path. Two choices you will face, one will see all that you love die and the other will restore your destiny – but beware for what is real can be distorted by that which you hold as truth." She moaned, the effort obviously taking all that she had but she refused to let go and leaned in, her face becoming a mask of malevolence.

"At the moment of greatest peril you will not know the enemy, only when devils speak the truth can you be sure of the path. Hold true to your love and allow humanity to prevail." Lana fell back, her breath coming in short gasps and her hands shaking.

In a short time she recovered and looked at Clark with newfound hope in her eyes. "Perhaps there is a possibility all is not lost."

"Does that mean you will help, that we go to the next step?" Clark asked, knowing he would need her by his side for the coming battle, whatever it would be. She smiled and nodded, the old Lana creeping back in before she replaced the hood and walked to the curtain. Sweeping it aside she walked out, making Clark follow her.

Johnny and Ben bowed their heads slightly but she virtually ignored them, instead holding out her arms to Robby. He did not hesitate to embrace her and she whispered in his ear, Clark resisted listening in.

"Well your Grace?" asked Ben respectfully. "Are we gonna blow this place or what."

She turned to Clark. "That depends on Kal'El. What say you Clark – where do we go from here?"

He grinned slightly, his heart warming at the thought. "I follow my heart."

"Let me guess," said Johnny and walked up, once again ogling Clark. "A certain man with a weakness for green?" He was gazing into Clark's eyes when he said it and Clark recognised that knowing look. Johnny must have seen his expression for he laughed and got closer, whispering in Clark's ear. "Relax Clark, the Green Arrow and I do have a history," his hand brushed Clark's and he tensed, Johnny continued to speak softly, "but no matter how hard I tried there was this one guy I just couldn't live up to; this is one minefield I'm going to avoid."

He stepped back next to Ben who gave him a fierce glare and nudged him softly in the ribs. "Easy big guy," complained Johnny, "I was just filling Clark in on some important historical matters." Three soft laughs let him know that no-one believed him. He ignored them and turned to Clark. "So how 'bout it Kal? Where to?"

Clark didn't hesitate. "We go to the one person I hope to get some real answers from," he grinned at Johnny conspiratorially.

"Oliver Queen."

Tbc…


	4. Of Friends and Love

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter Four: Of Friends and Love

The ship ploughed across the ocean and on the starboard side Clark stood gazing over the side. It was meant to be almost midday but the gloom was more like twilight. At first Clark had offered to fly them all wherever they needed to go but not only did all three refuse (Robbie was keen, his earlier experience was almost all he could talk about) but Ben explained that they only knew where Oliver would be in two weeks, not where he was right now.

That had been a week ago and Clark was out in the open air – freezing as it was, to get a break. The ship was not small but nor did it allow too much space for four passengers plus five crew, in fact Clark was fairly sure it used to be a commercial fishing boat if his nose was any guide. Now instead of nets and lines it had missile launchers and torpedo tubes criss-crossing the deck. They had avoided any trouble so far but then if Robbie was to be believed the only navy left was Lex's and some rumoured pirate fleets. Neither were likely this far in the Southern Ocean.

Their course was risky, taking them down and around New Zealand, then across the bottom of Australia and out into the Indian Ocean. They were tight lipped about the final destination; perhaps a decade or more of distrust would do that.

"Hey there beautiful."

Clark almost winced but instead found himself breaking into a smile. He should have known he was not safe even out here, after all Johnny was probably immune to the cold as well.

Clark spun around, putting his back to the rail. "Hey Johnny."

The man was wearing several layers of clothing but his physique was still impressive and Clark put down the fact that he kept noticing to his extended dry spell. Prior to Oliver Clark had pretty much been a eunuch, but after he was used to sexual activity several times a day. A week in confined quarters with someone like Johnny was getting decisively uncomfortable, and there was at least another week to go. Clark strongly suspected Johnny knew the effect he was having; certainly Ben and Lana did if their comments were anything to go by.

"You can call me John if you like," he said and sidled up next to Clark. "Sorry," he murmured as his hip connected with Clark's. "I can create a bit of heat out here but that wind is bloody awful, and you make such a good wind-breaker." To make his point the smaller man snuggled in against Clark and chuckled at the glare he got. "Awe come on, you think I'm gonna jump you out here?"

"I was just taking a moment that's all," said Clark, neatly side-stepping the issue. "This is all so unbelievable. I mean a week ago I was looking forward to spending a summer in Mexico, and Tahiti, the Mediterranean and maybe even Thailand – flying makes the choices harder not easier you know."

"Good luck finding a summer place anywhere now," said Johnny, his smile fading. "You should know Clark that hard as this is for you… imagine what it was to live all this and not just lose the ones you love but actually have to watch them die."

"I'm sorry," answered a chastened Clark. "I'm being insensitive." He tentatively put an arm around Johnny to show his sincerity.

"That's not what I meant," said Johnny, shaking his head. "Its just I know you have lots of questions but there's just not time to fill you in about everything." He put a head on Clark's shoulder and lifted an arm, pointing at the dull orb that was the sun. "Our time is almost up. So many have died fighting yet here we are – still losing and more and more there are people going over to the other side."

"What use is that," scoffed Clark. "No matter what side you're on the Earth will still freeze."

"Exactly," whispered Johnny, his head remaining where it was, so much so that Clark could feel the heat emanating from him. He resisted the urge to adjust himself since Johnny's proximity was having a physical effect on him. Mentally chastising himself yet again Clark listened carefully as Johnny explained. "The rumour is Lex has built a ship capable of escaping the soon to be ice sphere of planet Earth. That's enough for some to sell their loyalty; survival can do strange things."

"Have you considered it?" Clark had to ask although the answer was obvious.

"If I was on the same ship as Lex I would go Nova just to see him dead," snarked Johnny, pulling away, then seemed to catch himself. "Sorry, lot of baggage I guess."

Turning to face him Clark smiled an apology himself. "My fault, I should have known. If I can ask though – what did he take from you?"

Johnny's eyes misted over and he hesitated before answering. "Our leader, who was more family to me than my own; Reed was always there for me you know…then one day he wasn't." His gaze shifted to the side, and Clark knew the expression – he had the same look when he thought of his father. Not hesitating Clark brought Johnny closer and hugged him tight. How many similar stories would there be wondered Clark.

"The Lex I knew," said Clark softly, "Could be ruthless but he was not cruel. His schemes always had a purpose, deluded as they seemed to others; he managed to justify almost anything for the greater good."

"Almost?"

"He was… capable of caring, even love – but once his trust was broken." Clark shook his head sadly, "Not long before this happened to me Oliver and I went up against Lex…and I saw a side of him I had thought impossible. Vicious and inflicting pain for the joy of it, I was tempted to finish it there and then." Glancing back up at the red sun a sigh escaped his lips, "If I had just had the courage then all of this would not have happened."

A hand dug into his shoulder. "No," said Johnny firmly. "The moment we think it right to commit murder for the cause we become the very evil we fight against. Maybe I want to kill Lex but then what happens? No – we must be better than them"

"A friend taught you that?" asked Clark after a few seconds. He was slightly amazed, expecting the people of this world to be ruthless and without too much conscience. Here though, was a man who although only moments ago threatening to blow Lex up if he had the chance, admitting that he could not do it – no matter how good the reason."

"Reed," answered Johnny, the name catching in his throat.

Thinking about it for only a moment Clark grabbed Johnny and spun him around, pushing him up against the cabin wall. With arms on either side Johnny could not escape, not that he was trying as the shorter man raised his head to look directly into Clark's eyes, his expression half excited but questioning. "Maybe," explained Clark, "If time is short then we're wasting it worrying about the past." He leant forward and grazed lips against Johnny's, the heat from the other man rose and he arched his body, pressing into Clark.

"You know," whispered Johnny, a little breathless. "I really didn't come out here to seduce you."

"Good," growled Clark, "because I'm the one making the moves." He raised his eyes suggestively, taking the seriousness out of the situation and Johnny laughed. At that exact moment a particularly large waved smashed against the hull, sending icy cold water over both men. The sudden cold made Clark realise this was not the place to get intimate.

"Cabin" they said simultaneously. Not wanting to wait Clark picked Johnny up bodily and supersped to his room. Once inside Johnny stepped back and grinned wickedly, his clothes started steaming and in moments were dry. "Well that's mine taken care of," he said huskily. "Now yours." Stepping back into Clark's embrace Clark was enveloped by heat, so much more than outside and not being whipped away by any icy wind. His clothes steamed and were dry. "Cool," said Johnny. "You just may be the first person I can truly let go with and not cause third degree burns."

"Just hold off a moment," said Clark and laughed at the disappointed look on Johnny's face. "Until I get out of these," he started removing his clothes and Johnny's eyes lit up again, literally as small flames burned around his retinas. Much as it would be entirely erotic to have Johnny burn his clothes off the practical side of Clark kicked in – where was he going to get a change of clothing here? He hesitated when he reached his underwear but Johnny was obviously not patient and simple pointed, the expensive cloth disintegrating in a jet of flame. "Hey!" protested Clark, his objection kind of nullified by his visible excitement.

Nodding appreciatively Johnny smiled and started removing his own clothes. "You can borrow mine, I've got plenty – Ben doesn't call me the underwear model for nothing."

As luck had it Clark had got the cabin with a large bed, by maritime standards, so when they fell back on it there was only a mild risk of one falling off to the floor. All thoughts of Oliver, the past and the future evaporated as Johnny's head dived into his lap and Clark gasped, Johnny's ministrations giving new meaning to the phrase 'hot mouth'. Not long after Clark repaid the favour by using his super-strength to create positions impossible for any human couple. They eventually did end up on the floor since Johnny repeatedly smouldered and the bed had almost caught fire, the metal deck was more able to handle the abuse but did not muffle the sounds. As he held Johnny above him and slid in and out, bringing them both to a noisy climax, Clark did worry for a moment about the whole boat hearing them. He had after all dented the decking and Johnny had burst into flame as he orgasmed, not exactly discreet. Clark then decided he didn't care as only a minute later Johnny started nuzzling again. His thoughts turned to pleasure as he realised they had a week of this to go. Just for once the future was turning out not too bad.

_A Week Later…_

"I give you Christmas Island," announced the captain and Clark had to restrain his disappointment, the view was rather unremarkable. They had docked at a dilapidated jetty and from here all he could see was ruins buried in snow drifts with at least some bare patches of ground. If Oliver was here then he had to be underground, it seemed the way to go in this arctic world.

They walked out onto the jetty, watching their step as the boards creaked and several were already broken. Amazingly Ben made his way across them with falling though. Once on solid ground Clark glanced back at their ship, it was sitting low in the water as the crew worked on the deck. There were no other ships, or aircraft as far as Clark could see.

"Is he here?" asked Clark, trying not to sound too eager as he caught Johnny's eye.

Ben was holding a radio but getting only static, and Clark could see the concern even on his rocky features. "Something's wrong," muttered Ben and tensed up. "Get behind me your grace – I think we've been set-up."

Lana obeyed, although Clark suspected that she had powers of her own. For himself he stood by Robbie, ready to shield the boy in an instant. Johnny pulled a gun from nowhere and surveyed the area through the eyepiece. "Infrared is clear," he said softly. Swinging the scope to the ocean he swept across the bay then hesitated, "Wait, I think-."

He was interrupted as the boat erupted in a fireball, the sound and concussion wave hitting them a moment later. Ben held his ground easily but Robbie was flung back, Clark caught him and placed him with Lana in the blink of an eye. Johnny had been knocked back as well but waved an arm at Clark, letting him know he was fine. "Torpedos," announced Johnny, standing back up. "I saw a scope out there – Clark, take the Seer and Robbie and get out of here." He gave it as an order as he burned of his outer clothes, leaving only the blue uniform beneath. Ben had shrugged off the oversized jacket, revealing a similar blue uniform on his lower body, for a moment Clark saw what seemed to be a faded insignia in the shape of the letter four. Johnny saw Clark's hesitation, "Don't argue Clark – they have weapons that can kill even you!" He stepped up and gave Clark a quick but firm kiss, the heat lingering on Clark's lips. "Ben and I can take care of this." As he said that two units of heavily armoured and gun-toting soldiers appeared from either end of the ruins and started running their way. "Get to McMurdo – Robbie knows the way!"

"I can help you," said Clark.

"Help them," demanded Johnny and shot a ball of flame at the oncoming troops. Bullets started hitting the ground near them and Ben stepped in front of Johnny, the rounds bouncing off his skin.

There was no time so Clark spun around and picked up Robbie in one arm, Lana threw an arm around his shoulder as he grabbed her waist. "Hold tight" he ordered, giving Johnny a final look.

The man was now in flames but glanced back and nodded solemnly. "Find him Clark, together you can fix this." He said it with such conviction that Clark almost believed him. Johnny flinched as his arm sparked, a bullet must have gotten through and his shoulder sparked as another hit. "Go!" he screamed, seeing Clark hesitate. Johnny took the choice out of Clark's hands as his flame grew stronger and he lifted off, arcing around and streaking towards the soldiers. Ben took off in the other direction and Clark knew he had to take this opportunity to save Lana and Robbie. He crouched slightly and jumped; tearing into the sky he was out of range in seconds and dared to look down. From this height it was hard to see but the beach head was in chaos, flame and smoke with flashes of gunfire.

"I know you want to go back Clark," said Lana, her hood had fallen back and her grey hair whipped around in the icy atmosphere. "But Johnny is right – they have anti-kryptonian weapons, you are not invulnerable in this world."

"I've still got speed – and strength-."

"But we don't Clark."

He nodded in defeat and looked down at Robbie. The kid may have grown up in this world but the sudden violence and death of their crew mates had obviously spooked him. "So, where's McMurdo?" The name rang a bell but Clark couldn't place it.

"The last place Lex would look," answered Robbie, his grin returning half-heartedly. "Antarctica."

"You've got to be kidding?" gasped Clark. Robbie's expression indicated he was not.

"Great," said Clark, "It's never easy."

Tbc…


	5. Landing with a Thud

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

**Guest Characters** from: Fantastic Four, Stargate Atlantis,

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter 5: Landing with a Thud

The drop into the ice seemed more precarious than flying miles up in the atmosphere, at least to Clark who was still getting used to being able to fly. Especially when he had to also carry two people, and make sure they didn't freeze, and trust that Robby directed them to the exact point. Without any device the boy just pointed to a point on the expanse of white and said, "There."

A blast from his heat vision opened up a tunnel that went down about thirty meters, at a sharp angle that meant he still flew them the rest of the way. On the bottom Robby turned around and checked his watch, then pointed again, "Ten meters straight ahead."

Given up on arguing Clark squinted and vaporised the wall of ice, they walked in and tried not to think of the oppressive mountain of ice above their heads. Sure enough, ten meters in they came to a circle of metal plates, about the size of a small car. "Let me guess," said Clark as he watched Robby closely. "We stand in the circle."

"Able to follow directions well, and smart," said Robby, the unmistakeable inflection of Oliver Queen in his voice. They stood in the circle and Clark tapped his foot impatiently, how many more of these places would they have to visit before finding Oliver?

His pondering was interrupted by a high pitch whine and the floor vibrated. Suddenly the ring seemed to leap into the air, separating and hovering around them – then everything disappeared in a flash of light. When the world coalesced back to existence the rings fell back into the floor, except this time it was a different floor, in a different room. Also they were surrounded by three men training weapons on them.

One of them, a dark haired man shorter than the others saw Lana sweep back her hood and lowered his weapon. "Stand down." The others, one dark haired and the other light brown simultaneously lowered their machine guns and stepped back and around, subtly still flanking the one who had spoken.

"Ms Lang," the leader spoke again. "Always a pleasure but I must say this is the last place I expected to see you." He looked down at Robby and an expression of exasperation and tenderness crossed his face. "You I am never surprised at – still causing havoc around the world."

"Most of it," answered Robby smugly.

Three sets of eyes now bored into Clark and he shifted uneasily, although the bullets could not hurt him he had a feeling that if they needed to incapacitate a Kryptonian these people would find a way.

The leader huffed and snorted seemingly at the same time. "He seems a lot shorter in person doesn't he?" As the man spoke more Clark recognised the accent as Canadian and much as his words were dismissing Clark as a threat his eyes continued to study him, evaluating and processing. Whoever this guy was, whatever he lacked in physical intimidation, he obviously made up by his intellect. The other two, without a doubt military, had their hands hovering continuously near their lowered weapons and had that relaxed yet dangerous stance that all experienced soldiers maintained.

Stepping forward Clark noticed the two tense up as he held out his hand to the leader. "Clark Kent."

The man took it and leaned forward to look Clark directly in the eyes. "Yes you are," he chuckled at his own idea of humour. "Doctor Rodney McKay, genius and sole surviving member of area 51."

At Clarks lack of reaction, except for a slightly raised eyebrow the shorter man with brown hair sniggered and held his hand up to cover his mouth. McKay snapped a glare at him but the man shrugged. "You always think that will impress people, even after all that's happened, and besides – its not like Mr Kent will be amazed that you work with alien artefacts, considering his heritage."

Rolling his eyes Clark had to hold back cursing loudly. Did everyone in this future know about him, and about him being an alien?

"You were impressed the first time, and the second," said McKay smugly.

"Was not."

"Yeah, you were," spoke the taller dark haired man for the first time. His American accent was heavy and had that relaxed slur that foreigners always seemed to pick on. "And so was I," he admitted, stepping forward and shaking Clark's hand as well. "John Sheppard, my apparently unimpressed colleague is Evan Lorne."

Lorne just nodded, his trust not running as far as physical contact.

Since introductions were over they were led to an adjoining room that had machines and consoles spread across the area. Clark did not need to have seen alien technology to know that most of the stuff in this room was extra-terrestrial, although it did not appear to be Kryptonian the parts were littered with crystal parts.

Sitting at a small oval table McKay immediately pulled out a chocolate bar and started snacking, not offering any around. "So what brings you to our humble abode?" he asked around his mouthful. "As you can imagine we don't get many visitors."

"About that?" asked Clark. "That thing, that transporter – how much do you now about it?" It was alien, that much Clark had deduced from all the equipment that lay about, and the fact that this entire base was probably alien in origin. Since some kind of transport device had sent him to the future maybe this one could help send him back.

"More than even your alien mind could possibly understand," smiled McKay which earned him a whispered reprimand from the taller one, Sheppard. "Oh fine," mumbled McKay. "It is a short range transport device, useful only for site to site transfer." His eyes were busily inspecting Clark again. "If you're thinking I can use it to send you back to the past you'd be wrong."

"How did you-?" spluttered Clark, suspecting this guy could mind read.

"Who do you think Oliver got to inspect your cave when you went missing?" smiled McKay. "Genius, remember."

"And not afraid to tell people, over-."

"And over."

Lorne and Sheppard were enjoying themselves, baiting the doctor who while pursing his lips at first finally cracked a laugh and pushed Lorne lightly on the shoulder. "Well at least I don't go on about the lack of colour in this place, or 'who stole all my hair product?'." He was indicating Sheppard with the second statement since the man put a hand through his short locks, somehow getting them to stick at odd angles but still look right.

Once the laughter had finished those beady yet intelligent eyes returned to Clark. "Of course you didn't know about the transporter until you got here – so the question remains as to why you are here…" He was clearly not asking and his intense glare moved from Clark, to Lana and finally to Robby. A victorious grin spread across his face and he clicked his fingers. "You're trying to find Oliver Queen."

"Let me guess," said Clark. "He's not here but you know where he should be."

"I haven't heard from Oliver in months," stated McKay with a shrug. "Did you try Christmas Island?"

"They found us there, we barely escaped." Lana's short but precise statement seemed to make the room go even more silent than it had been. The expressions on all three men's faces hardened and Sheppard's lips visibly thinned. He and the others obviously knew who 'they' were and needed no further explanation.

"What about Ben and Johnny?" a female voice asked from apparent thin air and Clark whipped his head around but saw no-one.

"They covered our escape," answered Clark rather bemusedly. "Are you on a speaker or should we expect another visitor?"

"Actually Kal'El I've been here for some time," said the voice again and the air behind Lorne shimmered into a beautiful blonde woman. Clark immediately recognised the blue uniform as a partner to Johnny's and when he looked at her face it seemed somehow familiar.

"I'm Johnny's sister," she said, in answer to his inspection. "Susan Storm."

CKCKCKCKCK

Finding a room with privacy Susan closed the door and turned to Clark, hands on hips she gave him a good look up and down and a thoughtful expression crossed her petite features. She was somewhat similar to Lana, at least the Lana he remembered, except with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"You were with Johnny." It was not a question but Clark nodded anyway.

"Figures – he has a knack for picking up the cutest guy in the room." Her smile was genuine and Clark relaxed a little, guessing she wasn't about to go all sisterly on him and demand where her brother was.

"I'm sure he made it out," he said, not wanting to mention Johnny was wounded when he left."

She smiled again, either in agreement or in some way revealing a bond with her brother that said she already knew he was safe.

"More importantly Kal'El, he brought you to us."

"Please call me Clark, and I'm not sure if that will do you any good. Everywhere I go trouble seems to follow."

"I'm kind of used to that," she said jokingly. "I wonder Clark, has anyone said why you are so important – or do they just assume you know?"

"They think I can save the world," he said glumly.

"But you don't?" Susan walked around him and as his gaze followed her he saw more of the room. In the corner was a single table, with a few unlit candles and a picture of Susan with a man Clark did not know. She saw his look and went over to it, picking it up she momentarily held it to her chest before replacing it on the table.

"Reed was working on some calculations that involved fusion and power requirements." Reed must have been the man in the photo and since Johnny had already mentioned his death Clark felt it best not to ask about the man himself. "I wonder if Clark Kent, who believes he cannot save the world could tell me why the ability to create nuclear fusion would be so important to the world we are in?"

"Fusion could reignite the sun," Clark said as soon as the thought entered his head. "Whatever Lex did to it he must have somehow disrupted the fusion reaction, and all we need to do is jump-start it."

Susan, while looking pleased that he had guessed the truth, snorted slightly. "All? Even with all the equations Reed had one major problem to overcome – a delivery system."

As her eyes settled on him Clark realised what she meant. He could be the delivery system, he could fly and could survive in a vacuum, even perhaps in the corona of a star. "Do the others know about this plan?"

"No," answered Susan. "Dr MacKay does of course, he has continued Reed's research. Until you arrived though we had no way of delivering our bomb and what use is false hope in a world with little enough hope to go around."

"Bomb?"

An extremely sad look came over Susan's face. "I have both wished for this day and dreaded it."

"Why," said Clark, moving forward to comfort her.

"Because," she was close to tears when she answered. "The bomb is-."

"Susan, Clark!" yelled Robby, barrelling into the room and almost running into Clark. "Message from our contact in Washington – somehow they've located us and will be sending in a missile strike. We're leaving right now."

CKCKCKCKC

Whatever the craft was it was sleek and deadly, and much as they were once again on the run Clark had to appreciate that they weer doing it in style. Sheppard was piloting with McKay as co-pilot while Susan and Lana sat in the back talking quietly. That left Clark with Lorne and Robby, the latter filling in Lorne on their adventures so far.

"Of course I always said Bruce was bad news, but I managed to get Clark out anyway." A raised eyebrow at Clark from Lorne let him know he knew Robby's story may have been embellished in some way. The man had warmed to Clark somewhat, for what reason Clark did not know but it was after Susan had a quiet word with Lorne. He had resisted the urge to listen in but Clark was sure he had heard Johnny mentioned, which produced an impressed whistle from Lorne. Not only did this whole world seem to know his heritage but they were also being informed of his sleeping habits. After that Lorne was happy to spend time with Clark on their flight central America. Apparently their next location was the Yucatan Peninsula, one of the few pieces of land not yet covered in ice and snow.

"So?" asked Clark. "How did you all end up in Antarctica studying alien artefacts?"

"Classified," murmured Lorne, not quite meeting Clark's gaze.

"You're kidding – from what I understand there are no governments left so under what command structure are you keeping up the military façade?"

Lorne grinned a little self-effaced. "They call me a freak but I believe we can still win this and the United States will rise form the ashes, and with it our democratic freedoms."

"Really?"

"For sure." Lorne excitedly grabbed Clarks knee. "There is still a government in exile, just a few senators and such but they hang on, and there are military units all throughout the world just waiting for the word."

"I find that hard to believe," said Clark, the world was coming to an end and these people still planned for a grand retaking of power by the people.

"Believe it – your mother left quite a legacy."

At Clark's bemused expression Lorne almost choked on the water he was drinking. "They haven't told you?"

If it was to do with his mother he hadn't asked, the possibility too horrible to face with everything else. He shook his head.

"Martha Kent," said Lorne, with a touch of awe. "Was the last true President of the United States."

Tbc…


	6. Freedom of Information

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

**Guest Characters: Johnny, Ben and Susan from Fantastic Four; Sheppard, Lorne and McKay from Stargate Atlantis.**

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track.

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter Six: Freedom of Information

Clark stood on top steps of El Castillo, the castle. Once a Mayan temple in what was called Chichen Itza it had probably never experienced snow, but by the looks of the sky it soon would. Thanks partly to ocean currents and the equatorial zone this part of central America had still to experience the deathly cold snaps that the rest of the world was suffering. An icy cold that seeped into every part of the world and one that these people believed Clark could somehow stop and turn around.

Re-starting the sun, it sounded ludicrous until you heard people like Dr McKay talk about it. The doctor's eyes would light up and his arms expressively told how the fuel was still there, in the heart of the Earth's sun, it just needed an ignition source. It made Clark almost believe it was possible, except that even with his strength and indestructibility he couldn't see how he could deliver any kind of payload. The sun's extreme heat and gravity may not stop Clark, but it would destroy whatever he carried. McKay had just said that there were still some things to work out.

At least they were telling him that much. No matter his requests they all clammed up about his mother. Once Lorne realised Clark had absolutely no idea that she had been President he said no more, just muttering that it was someone else's duty to tell him. That someone else had to be Oliver, but Clark was resigning himself to the fact that Oliver was like some kind of pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Always just out of reach, leading them on a chase around the world and seemingly putting more and more people in danger.

They were here at Chichen Itza not because anyone thought Oliver was here but because it was one of the few places Lex had not infiltrated or outright attacked, and Bruce Wayne had not known of it so they should be safe. Almost snorting to himself Clark thought if he would ever feel safe again. The last time he had felt safe and protected had been in the arms of Oliver Queen, only weeks for him but years in this reality. How had Oliver coped with his disappearance? Had he moved on and found others to love? Johnny had hinted at something between them but not that it was serious. Robby was living proof that Oliver had been close to someone; come to think of it Clark wondered why he had never asked who Robby's mother was. Perhaps she too had died; it would explain why Robby or no-one else ever mentioned her.

Putting his pondering on hold Clark allowed himself to admire the view. There was still greenery across the forecourt and some forestation in the distance. It would all die and the landscape would become bleak and white soon enough. This thought kind of ruined the beauty of the ancient city and Clark turned to go into the building; the others had set up a control room in the inner room and only Clark had stayed outside.

Sheppard was by the entrance, he had probably been there for some time. The dark haired man was watching Clark carefully and pushed himself off the wall to join Clark on the steps. "Spectacular isn't it?" he half smiled and let his gaze drift across the horizon. "I wonder if millennia from now some alien species find these ruins buried beneath the ice and think this was the limit of our endeavour?"

Clark did not answer and Sheppard gave him a lop-sided grin and nudged his shoulder. "I would like that you know – at least then it would seem we didn't do this to ourselves." He indicated the dull red sun to explain his meaning. "Although," he gave Clark a conspiratorial wink. "Some archaeologists said that as the ancient Mayan calendar ended in 2012 then the Maya must have believed that some kind of cataclysm would end the world." He gave a little grunt of humour, "They were only out by a decade."

"You think this is the end then?" Clark finally spoke, figuring Sheppard wanted some kind of response.

"It _would_ seem we're kind of screwed. I know McKay thinks we can make the sun work again and at times I want to believe it, but…"

Looking up at the sun Clark sighed and shook his head. "I was just thinking the same thing, but you know what?" Sheppard just wore an interested expression so Clark continued. "This isn't the first time I've faced the end of the world and somehow I think we'll make it. I may be alien, as you all seem to want to remind me, but I was raised human and that means all the stupid dumb hopes and belief in miracles that goes with it."

"So you think we can still prevail, that against all odds and a superior enemy we can restart the sun, defeat Lex's army and restore life to this world."

"I think," answered Clark, and nudged Sheppard back. "That the Mayan calendar didn't finish in 2012 because the world would end, maybe they saw a new beginning that would require a whole different way of looking at things." He waited a few moments and looked Sheppard in the eye. "I also believe that you think we _can_ win, else why would you be here?"

A little smile of embarrassment overcame the soldier's face. "I just needed to know that you believed it. We're going to face off against Luthor, and much as all the stories say that Kal'El will save us… I don't know Kal'El but it seems that Clark Kent just might be that hero."

"You've only known me for a couple of days."

"Yeah, but I'm a quick judge of character and there is definitely something about you. Something that tells me that bleak as our future seems hope is far from dead and tyrants can't rule forever." He laughed loudly at his own words. "I usually give Lorne hell for speaking such idealistic crap, but somehow you draw it out. Perhaps Oliver is right about you."

"Oliver?" Clark grabbed Sheppard and forced him down so that they were both seated on the steps. "You know him, tell me about him?"

Sheppard hesitated and shifted uncomfortably on the hard stone. "I would think you knew him quite well, I've really only met him a few times."

"I know him from years ago, before all this. To me he is a young hero, arrogant and dangerous; always in trouble but never backing down from righting injustice." Clark idly picked at a clump of moss. "Intelligent and charming, hottest guy I've ever seen and able to light up a room with one smile." His voice choked up as he remembered how Oliver made him feel just by saying his name. "The man can infuriate me with his righteous determination and melt my heart with a single word. He was, is, the love of my life… but I'm afraid the man I knew may be gone forever."

Silence ensued for a while before Sheppard responded. "Wow, its been awhile since I've heard anyone talk like that." He seemed lost in his own memories before clapping Clark on the shoulder. "The man I met was arrogant, is dangerous and still probably the hottest guy around," he winked again at Clark. "Don't let Lorne know I said that." Laughing slightly Clark had to nod to himself. He had picked up on something between the two and was relieved it had not been his imagination.

"Oliver Queen has kept the resistance going through sheer determination and brilliant strategy. He inspires us all to sacrifice what time we may have left to fight for a future that seems difficult to imagine. He is all that you remember and so much more."

Clark felt his eyes water at the thought. His Oliver was still out there somewhere, fighting when others' gave up and never giving in. Some things would never change, thankfully.

"And," continued Sheppard. "He misses you like hell. There is a sadness about him, a loss different to what everyone else has suffered. The seer prophesied your return but never guaranteed when – perhaps Oliver feared never seeing you again?"

Clark stood up and wiped away an errant tear. "He will see me again, and so will Lex Luthor, before all this is over. We have a mission to plan don't we, so lets get going."

Sheppard stood to attention sharply and saluted. "Yes sir."

They turned to the temple entrance and for a just a second Clark thought he saw a small figure dart back inside. The plan had been quickly explained to Clark earlier but the news of his mother had made it difficult to listen. The feeling that he was an outsider was dwindling as he met more and more of these brave people. The time to end this was fast approaching. He could feel it; that and the sense that a showdown with Lex was unavoidable.

CKCKCKCKCKCK

McKay pointed to a circled black dot on the map. "Right, simple then. We go in, disable the guards and make our way to the engine room. In there is the last remaining store of Kryptonite, the ingredient we need to complete our Nova Bomb."

"Nova Bomb?" asked Lorne with a chuckle.

"Saw it on a show once, seems to fit," mumbled McKay. "If there are no other stupid questions I think we're right to proceed."

Sheppard stepped forward. "We will meet with our allies in the foothills by the base. Our contact has provided us with access codes to the main gate, beyond that we're on our own but we the guys we're working with should make short work of any security force. Our number one priority is to acquire the Kryptonite and get it back to Doctor McKay. The stealth jet will get us there, we will then split up and the operation will be co-ordinated as usual by Watchtower."

"Watchtower!" spluttered Clark. "You mean Chloe's alive. Chloe Sullivan?"

Sheppard squinted in annoyance but answered through clenched teeth. "Few know her real name, but yes, Watchtower is Chloe Sullivan."

"Well where is she, how is she – can I see her?"

"Don't know, okay I guess and no," snapped McKay. "Watchtower is one of our strongest assets and her secrecy is paramount – even from us. She will direct the mission but we should never actually see her, understood?"

Nodding in annoyance Clark turned to Lana but she had retreated into her hood; seeing any kind of expression was impossible.

Susan stepped forward. "Right, we leave in the morning so get what rest you can because from here on in we do not stop until the mission is complete."

Clark went to exit but a small hand stopped him and he looked down to see Robby. "There's something I want to show you first Clark," said the boy and led Clark to the middle of the room, where a modern elevator looked very out of place in the ancient temple.

"What now?" asked Clark, because sleep did sound very good right now.

All humour seemed to leave Robby's face as he punched in a code. "It is time to let the truth shine through Kal'El."

CKCKCKCKCK

How far down they went Clark could not tell but the walls and ceiling were of the same Mayan design, except for the modern tubing and display screens. This was more than a quickly assembled base; it was the centre of operations for probably this part of the world. Robby seemed completely at home as he punched in another code and the few doors in the room clunked shut and red lights flashed over the top. Wherever they were the room was now secured. Robby led Clark to the centre of the room where a metal circle rose at knee height, gleaming in the dull lighting.

Clark gasped as he saw that within the circle was another shape emblazoned in alloy. This time it was the sign of the House of 'El, the S shaped glyph that Clark knew so well. Holding some kind of remote Robby hit a few buttons and a holographic screen lit up in the centre of the circle. On it was a picture of Clark's mother, Martha Kent, standing at the familiar Presidential podium in the White House press gallery.

It was a video, but without sound and as Clark watched he saw his mother's familiar expressions as she answered questions. From her smile and then pursed lips Clark could tell which questions she felt were important and which were stupid; she had never suffered fools well.

"Martha Kent," intoned Robby, his voice sounding too old for his body. "Forty-fifth and last _elected_ President of the United States of America, winning by only a slim majority she became one of the most popular Presidents in history. Her support for minorities and the under-privileged was initially seen as nothing more than naïve optimism, however upon entering office the power brokers were unprepared for her tenacity and determination."

"She looks beautiful," said Clark, with tears in his eyes. Other shots kept springing up of Martha in various poses and events, she was older but had aged so gracefully that it was hardly noticeable. That she had fought for the underclass did not surprise Clark; that she had worn down the elite did also not surprise him. Had his disappearance pushed her to this? Would she still become President if he returned to the past? Thoughts fluttered across his mind just as the images did on the screen, it was lovely until one shot showed Lex Luthor standing next to her. The image froze.

"Lex Luthor, vice-president and current pretender to the office," said Robby, the spite evident in his voice.

"What happened?" asked Clark. "Please tell me what happened to my mother?"

There was no answer and he turned to Robby. The boy wore such an expression of sadness and regret that Clark almost took back his request. No-one his age should know such sorrow thought Clark. "Please Robby, I need to know."

"Are you sure Clark, is it not enough to know that Lex betrayed her."

"I need to know," muttered Clark. "I owe her that much, she had to do it all alone, never knowing what happened to me."

Robby nodded and the image changed to news footage of the White House with smoke and flames billowing out of the windows, the entire west wing already in ruins. Black uniformed military forces swarmed around the grounds, denying access to any media and hundreds of bodies littered the path leading up the main entrance.

Sound came on as a reporter flashed up on the screen, the smoking building in the background. "Only fifteen minutes ago the White House was attacked by an unknown assailant – it has still not been verified if the President was in residence and how the attacked occurred. Special security forces have been called in to deal with the situation." The screen shifted to another view, the smoke and flames were out and only the wreckage remained. It was the same reporter but obviously later in the day. "The nation was rocked by a further tragedy when only minutes ago it was announced that President Kent was inside during the attack and is presumed dead. No further attacks have been reported but Washington is currently under martial law as the perpetrators of this attack have still not been identified. Vice-President Lex Luthor is in Metropolis and is expected to make an announcement shortly."

The image changed to a Metropolis background, Lex was standing at a podium flanked by similarly black uniformed security. He waved his arms for calm and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, on this darkest of days I have the terrible responsibility of announcing the cowardly assassination of our beloved President. Martha Kent was a beacon of light in these troubled times and I want to take this opportunity to say that I am personally devastated at the loss of such a great leader and dear friend. I want to assure the people of this great nation that this attack will not go unpunished and that I will not rest until they are caught and neutralised."

The scene shifted again to Lex now standing at the President's podium. "My first act as President is to announce a state of emergency, while the perpetrators have been caught and eliminated in Washington I am informed there are many more waiting to unleash terror and tyranny. I ask for your patience and support while we secure the nation so that our freedoms will never again be attacked."

The image froze just as Lex smirked at the end of his speech. Clark knew that smirk well, it was his smile of victory. Lex Luthor had orchestrated a presidential coup and came out the hero. From everything else Clark now knew the people did not realise that their freedoms were never coming back until it was too late. Lex had the weapons and troops to enforce his will and kept the country at war to prevent too many home troops from being on American soil. He had committed a coup and feared that some over-anxious general might do the same.

"A cell of meteor infected people were blamed for the attack on the White House," explained Robby, his voice had deepened somewhat. "To 'prevent' a reoccurrence they tried to imprison every known person with special abilities, regardless of their allegiance. After a few escaped custody and caused major damage a shoot on sight order was given, authorising the immediate execution of anyone even suspected of having powers."

Clark shook his head and kept watching the screen. "What about my mother, was she really killed or was it another of Lex's tricks." Maybe Lex had falsified her death, perhaps she was even now still alive and awaiting rescue.

"Oh Clark," whispered Robby, his voice choked full of emotion. "I would have saved you all this if I could." Clark spun back to the boy, seeing in his eyes the very thing he had been searching for since he arrived in this apocalyptic future. In that moment the real truth that Robby had brought Clark here to reveal dawned upon him.

"Oliver?"

Robby smiled sadly and touched his wristwatch. A purplish light emanated form the device and quickly enveloped the boy, the light wavered and changed, increasing in size and forming into an adult shape.

"Clark," whispered the man where Robby had stood only moments before. "I'm so sorry."

Clark could not speak, could barely think as before him, beautiful, real and so very much alive stood Oliver Queen.

Tbc…


	7. The Price of Knowing

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Guest Characters: Johnny, Ben and Susan from Fantastic Four; Sheppard, Lorne and McKay from Stargate Atlantis.

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track.

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter Seven: The Price of Knowing

The rush of emotion that hit Clark was like a blast of super heated air. Relief, anger, betrayal, hope, love – most of all love. Oliver did not look that much older. More lines around his eyes and perhaps his hair was a little darker with wisps of white spread through. He was wearing a black body suit with thin purple lines criss-crossing it; probably part of the mechanism that had allowed him to morph into Robby. Since it was skin tight the suit allowed Clark to see that Oliver had kept in shape and still had a very impressive build. His eyes openly roamed over the lines of muscle and down to his groin whereas Oliver coughed politely and gave Clark that oh so familiar crooked grin with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Clark, that you spent far too much time around Johnny if your leer is anything to go by."

Damn it thought Clark, he had been leering – and just after finding out Lex had killed his mother, Oliver had been here all along and…oh!

He gulped guiltily. "About that, I had no idea that you were… look it wasn't serious."

Oliver smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "I wait all these years for you and you just jump in with the first cute guy to even look your way – are you sure this is the real Clark Kent?"

He was about to answer when Clark realised he was being played. Instead of talking he simply super-sped up to Oliver and kissed him, deeply, roughly and with all the need and want that had been building up for these past weeks. The other man only took a moment to respond and in seconds hands were roaming over biceps, along shoulders and across chests. Clark gasped when Oliver pinched his nipple, it always drove him wild and he raised his head to allow Oliver to nuzzle into his throat. Somehow he managed to groan Oliver's name even though he was sure the power of speech had abandoned him.

Oliver, always the one with skilled hands, managed to strip Clark of his jacket and shirt while still sucking on his earlobe. Their desperation was such that Oliver did not bother with taking off Clark's jeans but just ripped off his belt, unbuttoned the top and slipped a hand down, grasping Clark's erection tightly and already pumping furiously. Not to be outdone Clark rubbed his hand against Oliver but the skin-suit was in the way and he was unable to find a zip or some kind of release. Laughing quietly Oliver reached over his back and tore open a flap, from there the entire suit just came apart and fell off him. Naked underneath Clark took a moment to admire the more mature body of Oliver Queen and was not disappointed. While there were more scars and age-lines the form and physique was just as perfect as ever.

Wrapping his own hand around Oliver he matched the other stroke for stroke and let Oliver move back in to attacking his throat and ear. There was no more talk apart from an escaped whimper or groan from both of them. Dropping to his knees Clark hesitated for only a second to gaze at Oliver's glistening cock, already slick with pre-come before taking him into his mouth. Benefits of super-powers meant no gag reflex and little need for breath; Oliver murmured Clark's name while grabbing clumps of dark locks and pulling Clark back and forth, all of which Clark happily allowed. He moved his tongue around the head before slipping his lips up and down the shaft, alternatively speeding up and slowing depending on the reaction he was getting from Oliver.

Snaking a hand around Oliver's leg he used Oliver's own sweat to smooth a way to the other man's opening and lazily circled it. Even the suggestion made Oliver buck and pant even more; Clark did not wait for permission and slipped one and then two fingers in. Oliver, now trapped between skilful fingers and hot mouth, thrashed about but Clark easily held him and continued to suck, lick and probe until he managed to find Oliver's prostate. There was no mistaking when he did because Oliver just froze and let out a high pitched wail and his cock twitched in Clark's mouth. Letting one finger gently caress the nub of nerves deep within the other man Clark sucked hard than ever and in a short time he felt Oliver start pulsing and his hot juices spurt forth. Swallowing every drop Clark smiled up and continued to massage Oliver until the man was able to focus and stare down, a look of complete amazement and shock on his face.

"Remind me to thank Johnny," said Oliver breathlessly. Clark did not answer, it was one thing for Oliver to say the other's name at a time like this but quite another for Clark to acknowledge it. Oliver leant down and kissed Clark deeply, having to taste himself in Clark before sliding down and behind. Now both on their knees Oliver grabbed Clark again and fisted his cock while nuzzling into his neck again. Already close it only took half a minute before Clark groaned loudly and came heavily, Oliver's hand covered in white stripes. They both collapsed onto the hard floor and stayed clasped together, everything else and everyone forgotten for just this one moment in time.

CKCKCKCKCKCK

In one of the side rooms were the bathrooms and after an extended shower that involved very little washing the two men sat at a metal table. Oliver had found Clark some fresh clothes, not his normal colours but they fit. Military fatigues were not something Clark would normally wear but there was little choice, his other clothes were soiled and he had no more spares. Oliver had put on an identical set and sat across drinking from a bottle of water. Eyeing Oliver carefully Clark knew there was so much he could have said, but settled with the simplest.

"I love you."

Oliver gave his very special smile reserved just for Clark and returned the compliment. That being said Clark could see a lot of worry in the older man's eyes.

"I think I'll start off," said Clark. "Stop me if I'm wrong but let me work out what has been going on here." In response Oliver just nodded so Clark continued. "Obviously, at some point after I disappeared you figured out it had something to do with the fortress and got Doctor McKay to look at the cave. He has experience with the technology and probably figured it was like the transport device they had in Antarctica. That, combined with Lana somehow seeing the future meant you were able to work out exactly when I would return." Oliver gave Clark one of his questioning looks.

"You can't tell me it was coincidence that you were waiting in that cave the exact moment I arrived," explained Clark. "You have a resistance to plan and people to take care of, hardly time to sit around waiting for me."

"We knew what day you would arrive, even down to the hour and minute – McKay is that good," spoke Oliver. "Just not the year – so every year for the last eight I have been in that cave, waiting for you."

"The Robby persona can't just be for my benefit either," pondered Clark. "And I bet very few people know of it – kind of a good way to stay hidden…in plain sight, how very Oliver Queen." A simple nod answered him. "Also," continued Clark. "I'm betting you kept hidden so that I could meet everyone and them me – without the hovering presence of their leader."

"That was part of it, and one I am so sorry for Clark. They all know of the legend of Kal'El, the one who is prophesied to save the world – but since I was the one who kind of spread that tale… many may have thought I was just pushing an illusion. This way they got to meet Clark Kent, and by that they know you are not a puppet or some overblown figment of my imagination. They will follow you now, not just because I say so but because they believe – and their belief will inspire others."

"And the other reason? Because I've gotta say Ollie, keeping me in the dark all this time, not happy about that."

"No, I know Clark." Oliver pressed a hand into his and Clark gave him a smile to take the heat out of his former words. "I just don't know who I can fully trust, and while Lex is probably aware that you are here he would be waiting for us both to be in one spot before springing any trap."

"And since it going to happen sooner or later you want it on our terms." Oliver nodded but it wasn't enough for Clark. "That doesn't explain not telling me, letting me think I was alone all this time."

"I…" Oliver screwed up his face, a myriad of emotions flashing across it. "Imagine that you knew a way to save the world, but the only way to do it is to lose everything that is important to you."

"What are you trying to say Ollie?"

"I want to tell you everything Clark, to take you in and say…here, these are the problems and these are the obstacles and here's how we're going to overcome them."

"So why don't you?"

"Because that would be selfish; because I know you Clark and you will try and change what has to be done."

"You don't trust me?" Clark was stunned, and hurt. How could Oliver sit there and speak like this, as if Clark had to be guided and shielded from the truth?

"It's a different world to the one you left Clark, life presents fewer choices and sacrifice is a lot harder to understand let alone justify. Ask anyone and they will tell you its all over, give up now and just enjoy the time we have left. Religions speak of Armageddon and millions flock to their banner, because it certainly seems like the end of all things. Lex uses these fanatics to destroy us, we are the other – the ones who are different and must be swept up as an offering to God."

"No-one's mentioned this to me," spluttered Clark. "What do you mean? Are people killing each other?"

"By the hundreds of thousands," muttered Oliver. "Imagine the witch hunts but magnified a hundred fold. Anyone who even seems slightly different is killed, rather than risk the unclean being around when God returns to Earth to collect the chosen few."

"That's insane," said a shocked Clark. "How can anyone truly believe that."

"I doubt many do," explained Oliver. "But its easier to pretend and help with the slaughter than be on the chopping block yourself."

"What has this to do with me?"

Oliver breathed deeply, looking up at Clark with such intensity that Clark knew he probably wouldn't like what Oliver had to say. "Just as their ideaology speaks of cleansing the world for the coming of God, it also speaks of rebirth. It's a mishmash of dozens of religious end of days scenarios that somehow caught on and is followed by a majority of the world's survivors."

Oliver's gaze pleaded with Clark to understand, to not make him explain but Clark, although suspecting, would not make it easy for him.

"If we can restart the sun, and kill their messiah – then it will seem like a rebirth and there will be no coming of God. We must use their stupid faith against them, else even if we still succeed with the restart the evil of this religion with prevail. Any and all who resist will die and humanity will sink back to an age darker than any before it."

It all became clear for Clark and he felt sick in his stomach. "You don't just need me to help with the sun, you want me to murder Lex?"

"Hardly murder, the man is the devil himself, masquerading as some kind of Christ figure leading the chosen to paradise. He has personally overseen the killing of thousands and his troops have wiped out countless millions." Oliver's eyes lit up and spit few form his mouth as he described Lex Luthor. Whatever hate he had already had increased and manifested into a zeal probably on a par with the religion he was fighting against. "Luthor must die, publicly and painfully and begging for his life. They must see that he is a false messiah and that all that they have done and intend to do is wrong – our very future is worthless unless we destroy the real evil…religion itself."

"And then what, replace one with another – with me as the new messiah?"

"No Clark, well yes in a way… Kal'El becomes the symbol, don't you see. People need a sign Clark, a reason to believe in a better world, a world where we have freedom and no fear – Kal'El of Krypton can be that symbol."

"You want me to become this symbol, some kind of leader?"

Oliver stared at him hard for quite a while before responding. "No Clark, the people will see Kal'El and the power he commands but it will not be you."

"…"

"You Clark, and this is why I stayed hidden so long, are going back."

Tbc…


	8. Red Means Stop, Green Means Go

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Guest Characters: Johnny, Ben and Susan from Fantastic Four; Sheppard, Lorne and McKay from Stargate Atlantis; Mystique, Pyro and Iceman from X-Men (movieverse).

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track.

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter Eight: Red Means Stop, Green Means Go

The stealth jet may have been capable of escaping detection but it not have won any style awards. Clark had to ask Oliver twice if it was really his; it was just so unOliver like in taste and décor. No flashes of green, ornate figurines or archery induced patterns. Stark, utilitarian and most panels were missing, just the bare insides of the wiring and insulation.

The ride was not smooth either; Sheppard apologised but said the stabilisers were shot and they couldn't exactly get spare parts. After a particularly nasty bout of turbulence Clark was tempted to just fly himself. Two things stopped him; one, abandoning his friends would be awkward and the other was he feeling tired, even weaker. Flying may just have been beyond him at this point.

"Coming up on point alpha," announced Sheppard and Lorne came back to check on everyone's gear. They were going to jump at low altitude while Sheppard took the jet to a hidden airfield across the mountains. Lorne tested the straps of Clark's parachute and grinned self consciously.

"I know, you probably don't need a chute but we're trying to keep your presence a secret; a group of chutes is one thing to be reported, a flying man will get too much attention."

"Its fine," answered Clark, standing with the others as the door slid open and all they could see was the darkness of the nightscape. "You're not coming with us?"

Lorne shook his head and flicked a thumb at McKay, sitting typing madly on a laptop. "The doc still needs a babysitter, we're part of the plan, just not this one. Good luck." The man tapped Clark on the shoulder and pushed him out the door. The cold wind hit him like a slap in the face, hurting more than it should and for a moment Clark felt blind panic; he could see nothing but black in every direction as the air whipped past him. In only a few seconds his wrist monitor flashed red and his chute deployed, jarring him up. There was no warning of when he would hit ground and his feet just suddenly ploughed into something and he was hip deep in snow.

CKCKCKCKCKCK

Half an hour later they had grouped together and were heading for the complex's perimeter, only a few miles walk to the west, not that direction had much meaning. As they got closer Clark saw floodlights in the distance and could make out the shadows of low-set buildings. About two hundred yards from the fence they finally met up with their allies; like many of the people Clark had met so far they were initially suspicious before relaxing slightly when they shined their torches to his face. Oliver must have been circulating photographs as well as a list of his abilities all these years.

_Kal'El of Krypton, the once and future hero of Planet Earth. He will come in the time of greatest need and show the way to a future full of promise of wonder. Through Kal'El the world will finally come together and humanity will be ready to take the final step to the stars. Adopted son of the late great President and born on another world he has the power to bring all evil to heel and destroy the pain and misery that infects everything. This power will save everyone from despair and restore hope to the survivors._

The story spread by Oliver sounded grand and it probably served to at least counter some of the religious fervour, but then it could also feed it. Clark still refused that he would have to murder Lex, or anyone, to justify himself as some kind of foretold hero of humankind. In defence of himself or others he may have taken life, and would – but that was a far cry from premeditated killing. Oliver had just said they would face that when the time came; it was not reassuring but time was short and so apparently was Oliver's temper.

"_However robbed you feel Clark, remember that it was you who left me – all these years and through all the pain I was alone. There were other lovers and even other heroes, but they were not you. There is only one person who has my heart and it is Clark Kent. The world freezes, my friends suffer and die and I see nothing but horror – all I ask is that you consider the possibility of doing this one thing, however wrong it seems, to end it. To once and for all bring this war to an end and provide us with a future. You will never understand, Clark, what I have lost and what I would now sacrifice to finish this. Heroes can prevail Clark, but they don't always survive"_

They had barely spoken since. Only McKay and Lana had been unsurprised when Oliver emerged from the inner temple; McKay probably provided the technology for the creation of Robby and Lana _was_ a seer. Once he had appeared leadership immediately fell to Oliver and no-one questioned his orders. This, if anything, showed why he had remained hidden; had he taken Clark around the world they would have followed but perhaps not really believed that Clark was _the_ Kal'El. They did now and would tell others.

Their allies were an eclectic group of ages, looks and gender. There were no names discussed as time was short, instead teams were organised and designated. The team with Clark and Oliver were two guys and a woman; only once they had split from the others did they introduce themselves. The woman gave her name as Mystique and informed them it would be she who got them inside. She had a odd sound to her voice, multi-toned and she refused to pull back the hood of her coat so Clark had no idea what she looked like. Her companions were called Pyro and stranger still, Iceman.

Codenames probably but Clark had raised an eyebrow at Iceman and the man, a pale skinned guy with short dirty blonde hair grinned. "I know, a bit redundant but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Clark had to assume they had powers of some kind, why else would they be here and be using names that belonged in some comic book.

Moments before they set the plan in action they all inserted earpieces and sounded off, Clark reverting to his Boyscout persona. It was difficult not to say anything when Chloe's voice came over the earpiece, telling everybody that the game was on and all players were on the field. Oliver had warned Clark not to indulge in a catch up with Chloe; she knew Clark was here and had to play by the same rules. Strangely Oliver had never mentioned if they would actually see Chloe later.

The pale dawn was breaking as they drew near to the gate. While still out of sight of the guards Mystique slipped off her coat and Clark had to suppress a yelp of surprise; beneath she was naked, or at least kind of. Covered in blue skin with strange ridges it was hard to tell. She turned to Clark and smiled malevolently.

"What do you think Boyscout?" He couldn't answer so she sidled up to him and her skin seemed to rippled before she transformed into an exact replica of a dominatrix, replete with black leather, mask and whip.

"No?" she laughed before rippling again into a bikini clad blonde, strangely familiar but Clark couldn't quite place her. At his lack of response she pouted and made another change, this time it got a response as Clark gasped. She had turned into his mother, even making her age right how Clark rememberd her.

A growl from Oliver made Mystique sigh. "Just fuckin' with him Ollie." Clark had to put that in his drawer of weird shit he'd rather forget, his mother swearing and striking a pose that was overtly sexual. Thankfully she transformed back to her blue skinned form. Just as she was walking away however she stepped back and Clark was suddenly faced with a half naked Oliver Queen. His body responded before his mind could catch up and Clark's eyes darkened with lust; Mystique saw it and nodded thoughtfully, pursing those lips that should only ever be on one body.

"As I thought," she/he whispered. "This is more to your liking?" Not waiting for an answer she lunged forward and kissed Clark, he returned the kiss almost automatically since she did look and even feel just like Oliver. He knew he shouldn't but being still pissed with Oliver it was like having a bit of harmless revenge.

"Mystique!" rumbled Oliver, clearly not impressed.

Clark felt the body against his ripple again and the lips he was kissing changed, still masculine but not Oliver. He pushed her away and before him was a smiling Lex Luthor, wiping his lips in satisfaction. She had made him younger as well, the image Clark would remember best.

The situation grew tense and Clark could almost feel Oliver getting ready to shoot her. Instead a coughed chuckle to the side revealed Pyro and Iceman leaning against each other and laughing furiously. Deciding she was just rattling him in order to test his mettle Clark relaxed his body and eyed the Lex form up and down.

"So do you charge by the hour or the shape, because I am an alien you know and have certain… fetishes?"

The entire group went silent and Clark realised that probably no-one dared talk to her like this, not even Oliver. Mystique stared at Clark for a few seconds before changing back to blue and turning to Oliver in the same motion. "You never said he had such a dirty mouth on him Ollie… I like it." She gave a high pitched laugh and started walking away.

Oliver looked at Clark, an unreadable expression on his face. "I never knew either, but I think I like it too." Just like that their animosity faded away and they smiled at each other; the emotion and meaning must have been obvious as Pyro gave a big snort.

"We're on the clock people, plenty of time for that later." He winked at Iceman who blushed as Pyro stroked a hand down his arm before following Mystique.

Iceman walked up to Clark and smiled bashfully. "She can be a bitch but has a heart – before I got with Pyro… I got with Pyro, if you know what I mean. She did it to push us together, it was weird but it worked."

"I don't doubt it," answered Clark and his face reddened as an image flickered through his head. Here they were about to bust in to a top security facility and risk their lives and he was visualising the possibility of being in bed with two Olivers; who knew, perhaps Mystique would be up for it? At a disgusted look from Oliver, who probably guessed what he was thinking Clark grinned in embarrassment. "I know, too much time with Johnny."

CKCKCKCKCKCK

Tentatively putting a finger on the block of ice Clark peered through at the body encased within and looked back at Iceman. "A few tricks you said? Are they dead?"

"No," Iceman shook his head. "They'll defrost, slowly – its all about getting the balance just right."

Mystique had taken the form of the guard's supervisor, allowing Iceman to get close enough to do his thing. The guards had no chance to make a sound as the air around them just seemed to solidify, trapping them within blocks of ice. Pyro, with a little help from Oliver, pushed the blocks over so they were less visible. The entry was now clear.

"Okay people," announced Oliver, touching his earpiece as well. "We're in, we have about five minutes before they miss a check-in. Red team, begin your diversion; Blue team, secure the north perimeter."

"Acknowledged."

"Acknowledged."

Clark took a last glance around the area. It was, of course, covered in snow and the trees were either dead or dying. The sun, a light pink, glinted through a scattering of clouds and staring straight at it Clark tried to put things in perspective.

The world would die. Everyone on it would die.

He could stop this from happening; to prevent further bloodshed he may have to kill Lex.

Would killing Lex really stop whatever religious fervour consumed the majority? Clark didn't know this world very well, its beliefs and mindset even less; but he did know that people were the same no matter the place or time. They wanted to live and be safe. He could give them the opportunity to live but even Clark had his limitations; he could never keep them all safe, especially from each other. One of people's greatest ability it seemed was making bad decisions, terrible even. Lex might have been evil, and powerful but most people had still _chosen_ to follow him instead of stopping him. Lex could not have done all of this by himself. If he and Oliver manipulated the people much as Lex had then how would that stop anything? Deal with when the time comes, Clark knew what Oliver had meant – Oliver would kill Lex when the time came.

Much as Clark refused to do it himself; in this world he might have to let Oliver do it.

_Kal'El of Krypton; this is not the end of your journey. Follow the path laid out and trust only your heart. For all that you have endured, for all that you will face there is but one true path. Two choices you will face, one will see all that you love die and the other will restore your destiny – but beware for what is real can be distorted by that which you hold as truth. At the moment of greatest peril you will not know the enemy, only when devils speak the truth can you be sure of the path. Hold true to your love and allow humanity to prevail._

Before leaving the jet with Oliver it was Lana who had taken Clark aside. She was going with McKay but reminded Clark that the future was fickle. As a seer she could see what will happen, but there were endless possibilities that would lead to that point. The danger, she said, is the point whereby inevitability sets in; where a person is left with the either/or choice. One way or another, no ifs or buts and third choices. Lana said that Clark would face this point and that the fate of the world would hang on that one single choice…

_Kal'El of Krypton; this is not the end of your journey. Follow the path laid out and trust only your heart. For all that you have endured, for all that you will face there is but one true path. Two choices you will face, one will see all that you love die and the other will restore your destiny – but beware for what is real can be distorted by that which you hold as truth. At the moment of greatest peril you will not know the enemy, only when devils speak the truth can you be sure of the path. Hold true to your love and allow humanity to prevail_

She had told him this before, it was a foretelling, but she made the point again – not even she knew what events led to this point. No pressure, thought Clark, just the fate of the world… again.

"Coming Boyscout?"

"Yes Arrow," grinned Clark, enjoying this even though he knew he shouldn't. Oliver was wearing a variant of the green Arrow outfit. It was still in shades of green and had the distinct figure hugging leather but there were more devices attached and no hood; everyone in this world knew who the Green Arrow was, no need for masks. Oliver had surprised Clark as well, providing him with an outfit similar to his own but without the tight leggings. The pants were still figure hugging but had more thickness to them. A dark blue thermal undershirt was covered with heavy black armour that covered him from up on his neck,down his torso and tapering at the waist. It had red slits in it that glowed slightly in the soft light. Oliver said it would provide some protection from the Kryptonite, the worst of it anyway. To top it off there was a patch on his arm that was an exact replica of the El family crest, silver on blue. All of the team wore one, even Mystique when she put on a jacket that Pyro held for her.

They entered the doors and Clark took one last look at the ice blocks that had been the guards. The old worry gnawed at him that this had been too easy.

Tbc…


	9. The Devil's Greatest Trick

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Guest Characters: Johnny, Ben and Susan from Fantastic Four; Sheppard, Lorne and McKay from Stargate Atlantis; Mystique, Pyro and Iceman from X-Men (movieverse).

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track.

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, rest are surprises

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice,

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter Nine: The Devil's Greatest Trick

The room had solid black walls and the light was a dull red globe, flickering slightly. Clark softly cursed his stupidity at entering a room before checking the door. The heavy steel door had swung shut and blocked him off from the team outside, and naturally his powers were failing. No super-speed or strength and his heat vision barely heated up the metal. This was a trap and Lex must have laced the place with Kryptonite.

He could hear the banging from outside but ignored it for the time being. Banging on a metal door was futile and with the radios out he had no choice but to scan his surroundings. His x-ray vision still operated and he quickly did a three-sixty of the small room. He was stunned to see a humanoid figure in the corner, obviously dead and hauntingly familiar. The body and limbs were not normal flesh and bone, it was metal and electronics. It was a Cyborg…Victor!

Striding over Clark flicked on his torch and shone it in his friend's face. The flesh was decayed, leaving mostly the metal and plastic mask, one eye missing and the other a dull metallic orb. His whole body seemed smaller, without flesh and only the fabricated parts remaining. Even so, there was enough of the face to be recognizable. Sighing heavily Clark gently touched the remains of Victor's cheek, hoping that he had died quickly and bravely, not just locked up and left.

"Victor," whispered Clark. "I'm so sorry."

A bang from the door made Clark spin around; no-one on the team could have it that hard. Another clang and Clark was pretty sure he could see it shudder. It still wouldn't budge however and the banging stopped. Another strange sound got Clark's attention but it wasn't from the door. A feint whirring followed by a click. Turning to Victor's corpse Clark was stunned to see the cybernetic eye was rotating and a dull blue gleam emanated from within it. Several other lights flickered along the top of the skull before an electronic buzz sounded.

Then a computer's droning voice came on. "_Voice imprint confirmed, heat signature confirmed: subject Boyscout's presence detected…please provide verification code for release of final protocol…_"

"Final protocol?" whispered Clark. "What the hell is that?"

"_Please provide verification code for release of final protocol_."

There was a blast of heat from the door and when he looked it was glowing red, then the intensity increased. They would soon be through and Clark hoped they had realised this was a trap and were ready to leave immediately.

"_Please provide verification code for release of final protocol_."

"Verification code," muttered Clark and huffed in exasperation. How would he know what the code was? If this was some kind of final program set up by Victor then why would he leave it for Clark, who had not been around when Victor died? The door creaked ominously as it pushed out of the frame, but still it remained firm. This cell had been built to contain super-humans, the door was probably too solid even for heat.

Staring at Victor Clark rubbed his jaw and checked over what remained of the rest of his friend. Apart from the electronics and metal structure there was some mummified skins and bits of cloth. He had been wearing something similar to what Clark knew as his Cyborg uniform; checking the arm Clark could see a faded patch, a snaking S on blue.

The house of El? Kal'El?

"_Please provide verification code for release of final protocol_."

"Too easy," Clark shook his head at it being Kal'El, or Clark for that matter. The program hadn't even referred to him by his name, instead just his codename. Codename! Clark snapped his fingers.

"Of course," he paused, if this didn't work he had no other ideas. "Password is… Justice."

The lights continued to flicker, no sound emanating except for the whirrs of tiny motors, using up whatever power remained. Clark cursed again, what else could it be?

"_Password accepted_."

The blue light in the eye orb expanded and it almost seemed like it was focusing on Clark.

"_Final Protocol established…files reconfiguring…_"

"Come on," whispered Clark, a feeling on the back of his neck telling him that whatever Victor had done as his dying act would be vital to what they did here.

The light grew stronger, like a beacon in the dark building up power.

"_Three files ready, input command for playback_."

Something made Clark look back at the door, just in time to see it go from glowing red to being covered in ice in an instant. The sudden change in temperature cracked the metal and must have reduced its size for the pieces dropped to the floor then fell inward, the doorframe now too big for the door. The sound vibrated through the room before a head poked inside. Clark shone the torch and smiled in relief when he recognised the grinning face.

"Johnny!" shouted Clark and stood up, Victor momentarily forgotten at seeing Johnny alive and well.

Johnny ran in and enveloped Clark in a hug. "Clark," he whispered in his ear. "Sorry I'm late, little problem over the Aleutians."

"I didn't even know you were alive," answered Clark. "No-one did."

"Really," said Johnny, looking completely baffled. "But we told-."

He was interrupted as Oliver entered the room, striding over and only giving Johnny the smallest of glares as Johnny disentangled himself form Clark. Oliver shone his torch down and saw Victor, his whole body slumped and he sat down, holding a hand out to touch Victor much as Clark had done.

Clark wanted to comfort Oliver but a head of blonde hair at the door made his heart suddenly beat faster and rushed over to embrace her. "Chloe," he almost sobbed, holding her tight and relishing the familiarity of her touch. She kissed him on the cheek and mouth and grinned just he remembered. In the soft light it was hard to tell if she was showing any age or not; Clark quite liked that he couldn't tell.

"Johnny," Chloe said softly, seeing Oliver crouching in the corner she must have sensed something was wrong. "Ben and Iceman need some help outside, there's reinforcements coming from the south."

"Crap!" shouted Johnny, hearing his friend was in trouble he quickly squeezed Clark's arm and rushed out.

That left only the three of them and together they walked over and Clark knelt next to Oliver, putting a hand on his back. "I'm sorry Ollie, I found him like that – although I think he left-."

A choked sob from Oliver interrupted Clark and the blonde man turned to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I knew, I mean he went missing months ago but I always hoped that maybe…just maybe?"

Chloe joined them and touched Oliver as well. "I'm sorry too Oliver, Victor was a good man; brave until the end."

Clark thought the comment strange but then he had no idea what Chloe had been through. She had the respect of all these heroes and directed their operations; maybe she was a little numb to death?

Oliver wiped at his tears and tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. "Its just us now – Bart, A.C. and now Victor, all dead…so much for the Justice League."

"_Input Command accepted, Justice League file loading…_"

Oliver and Chloe almost leapt back in shock, the unexpected sound so loud in the small room. Clark stayed crouched, his hand automatically going to Victor's shoulder as if the man still lived. The blue light grew even brighter for a moment before rotating and a holographic image of Victor floated a foot from his corpse.

"What is it about us and leaving deathbed messages?" grinned a haggard looking Victor, the hologram was of high quality but still flickered as the power was being used up. "But seriously, looks like this is my last mission and Clark, if you are here then that means the end game is here and Oliver is in danger."

Clark flicked his eyes at Oliver, the man standing in shock with tears still in his eyes as he watched his dead friend's final message. Chloe had retreated a little, giving Clark and Oliver room.

"Clark," continued Victor. "The world's changed, and all of us with it. I know you won't want to hear this but trust no-one except Oliver – he is the only one who can help you."

Clark again looked at Oliver, the blonde just flicked him an unreadable expression. Glancing to Chloe she seemed to look ill, perhaps Victor's corpse had finally unsettled her.

"My entire team is dead and I am trapped, left here as bait in an elaborate trap just for you – and we were set up by the one we trusted the most-."

A sound of running from outside could be heard, Johnny's voice shouting Oliver's name.

"The mission was overseen and guided by only one person Clark, she betrayed us…"

The hologram flickered again, the power almost gone but just enough was left for Victor to speak his final terrible words.

"Watchtower is a traitor – Chloe is working for Lex."

Clark sprang up and turned to Chloe, ready to plead with her that it wasn't true, that Victor was mistaken. Maybe the mission had gone sour for other reasons, events that Chloe couldn't control.

Except that Chloe was holding a pistol aimed directly at Clark.

He tried to superspeed to get the gun but the power didn't come and he only flinched. Chloe saw it and gave a little laugh. "So its true – Lex was right, your powers are gone."

"Are you sure Chloe?" said Clark menacingly, not wanting to believe this but the evidence was now undeniable.

She cocked the pistol and Clark hesitated, maybe he was no longer bullet proof – maybe not, he just didn't know. A shadow at the entrance showed that Johnny had arrived, he saw what was happening and Chloe must have sensed him.

"Stay back!" she commanded and Johnny obeyed, probably guessing that if Clark was not moving Chloe must have the advantage.

"Chloe why?" said Oliver hoarsely, his voice almost breaking. In minutes he had lost his best friend and been betrayed by another. Clark felt more like he was in the twilight zone, that this wasn't his Chloe pointing a gun at him.

"Why Oliver? Why not?" she spat. "In the end its all about survival."

"Chloe," Oliver said, putting some friendliness into his tone. "It doesn't have to be like this, Lex has twisted your thinking but we can work this out. You can't shoot Clark, only he can save us."

"No." Her tone was definite and unyielding, Clark knew her and knew what it meant. "Lex was right, the end time has arrived and we must purify the world for the coming of God." She looked at Clark and he could see the fire of madness in he eyes, the madness of belief. Of all the evil Clark had seen it was in the eyes of his best friend that he saw the devil.

"I can do it Chloe, I can restart the sun, bring life back to the world."

She fired the gun and the bullet grazed past his shoulder, making him flinch back and leaving a trail of red.

"You can't even stop a bullet Clark – you can't fix the sun because it is the very thing that weakens you. You cannot save anyone Clark, not me, not Oliver and not even yourself."

"Chloe," he said softly as she steadied her aim right at his chest. "There's three of us, you're not going to get out of here if you shoot me."

"I'm not here to escape Clark," she said, her eyes for a moment held a bit of the old Chloe but hardened and Clark knew they had lost her. "Or to kill you," she continued and Clark raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're just a instrument Clark, a piece on a board to be used to attack the true faith – you are not Kal'El."

She swung the gun to Oliver instead.

"Kill the mastermind and the tool is useless."

The gun spat twice and Oliver lurched back, his chest erupting in sprays of blood. At almost the same moment Johnny shot a jet of flame and Clark rushed across, going to shield Oliver but too late. Chloe swung back to shoot Clark but the flame enveloped her, burning through her flesh so quickly her scream cut off almost as soon as it began. Her body was incinerated in seconds and only the gun and a few smoking bones clattered to the floor.

Clark got to Oliver as he dropped to his knees, blood seeping across his uniform but the man himself had not uttered a word. They stared into each other's eyes, the horrible truth settling in as Oliver coughed and blood shot from his mouth.

Clark couldn't speak, could barely move as he felt the life draining from Oliver.

They were in an enemy base, surrounded by hostile troops in a trap that had been laid months before.

Chloe had betrayed them, Lex would know all their plans, their communications, their strategies.

Johnny ran up, helping to hold Oliver and turned to Clark.

"It can't end like this, it can't!" Johnny yelled hysterically.

Oliver shuddered and Clark tried desperately to plug the wounds while Johnny held his head. The blood continued to flow through his fingers and Oliver's eyes fluttered shut.

The wound was fatal, without care Oliver would die, probably even with it.

Clark looked Johnny in the eye.

"It won't."

tbc...


	10. Carrying a Torch

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Guest Characters: Johnny, Ben and Susan from Fantastic Four; Sheppard, Lorne and McKay from Stargate Atlantis; Mystique, Pyro and Iceman from X-Men (movieverse). 

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track. 

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Johnny Storm

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice, 

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter Ten: Carrying a Torch

Clark touched his communicator and it beeped in response, of course – Chloe had been blocking the signals, now that she was gone the radio was open.

"Iceman!" commanded Clark. "Get in here now."

Iceman acknowledged as Clark continued to hold Oliver's wounds. He looked around the room, something niggling in the back of his mind. Beside him Johnny stifled a sob as he cradled Oliver's head.

Lana's words came back to him.

He had just assumed that Lex would be the devil, that he would have to meet Lex and somehow whatever Lex said would lead Clark to the correct path. If it had been anyone else but Lana he would never have believed all this seer business; but she was positive that he must listen, must follow what she had told him. Chloe was the devil… no, he shook his head. Whatever she had become she was not, could never be that; he couldn't discount what she had said though 

_You cannot save anyone Clark, not me, not Oliver and not even yourself_

He stared at the smoking pile of bones and ash; she had been talking about herself, he couldn't save her either. Oliver, he couldn't save Oliver. The body beneath him writhed and the blood had slowed but still pushed through his fingers. Oliver's face was pale, the blood contrasting against his chin in the harsh torchlight. At least he still breathed but it was so feint that his lips barely moved.

Beside him Johnny stifled a sob as he cradled Oliver's head; fearful eyes looked deep into his own and for some reason Lana's words echoed in his head.

_At the moment of greatest peril you will not know the enemy, only when devils speak the truth can you be sure of the path. Hold true to your love and allow humanity to prevail._

What path? Surely this was a moment of peril. He really hated prophecies and their inability to make sense until after the event. Chloe couldn't be the devil, not her – yet… Clark thought about it and the way Chloe had spoken, her phrasing. The words were not her own, whatever had been done to her, she did not think that way but Lex did. Those were his words spewing from her mouth. He told her that the red sun made Clark vulnerable, that she would be able to stop him.

If that were true Lex would have come here himself; he would want to see Clark when the end came. Instead he had left it to Chloe and the Lex he knew never entrusted the vital tasks to anyone but himself. 

_beware for what is real can be distorted by that which you hold as truth_

Chloe had believed, she had spoken it as truth – but it couldn't be. If it was, if his powers had gone then Lex would be here right now, gloating and with a gun to his head.

Which meant that the sun was not draining his powers – it was something else.

His mind worked at lightning speed, Oliver was dying in his arms and he couldn't let this happen.

"Johnny," he said softly, then when he didn't answer. "Johnny!"

"Clark," Johnny responded and turned fear filled eyes to him.

"I want you to search this room, look for anything that seems out of place – a false wall, a box anything."

"But-."

"Just do it!" hissed Clark and Johnny leapt to obey.

That brought him back to the original problem – if he needed the words Chloe had spoken to guide him he was still at a loss. What paths were open to him anyway? Lana had said he would face two choices, what choices did he have here and now?

"There's nothing Clark, apart from Victor's body its just an empty room," announced Johnny.

Iceman came rushing in, "Clark, what-?" He came up short when he saw a bloodied Oliver in Clark's arms.

"No questions," said Clark, laying Oliver gently on the ground and backing off. "Freeze him, now!"

Iceman was quick and nodded, understanding Clark's strategy. He held out a hand but Clark held up his hand, "Wait!"

Clark felt Oliver's suit, it was bulkier and had those extra implants. He tore one open and flinched back, the inside glowed with shards of green kryptonite.

"Johnny! Get these out, now!" Johnny plucked them out of the folds, knowing what it was and rushed outside. Oliver was still alive, barely but even as his powers returned Clark could hardly hear his heartbeat. He stood back and indicated to Iceman.

A jet of super-cold air shot out, enveloping Oliver and in seconds he was encased in a solid block of ice. Putting a hand on the ice to wipe away some condensation and allow him to see Oliver's face Clark grimaced. He had to believe this gave Oliver time, turning to Iceman he asked silently.

Iceman put his hand on the block. "As long as I monitor him I can keep him like this for days, maybe longer – but that doesn't mean he would survive after we thawed him."

"He will," whispered Clark. "Oliver is a survivor." 

Chloe's words echoed in his head: _In the end its all about survival_. She must've known she would not get out alive, yet she spoke about survival. Chloe hadn't been talking about herself. Perhaps, deep down underneath what she had become a little of the old Chloe remained, leaving that one little clue to help him out.

He turned to Iceman. "Can we secure this base?"

"For a while maybe, bring in some extra teams, but once Lex knows we're here they'll send in troops, or just blast us."

"Do it," Clark looked up at Iceman and saw in his eyes respect, somehow he knew these people would do what he said. Why, in such a short time, would they just give command to him? Who knew, but he wasn't about to reject it. Iceman started speaking on the radio, issuing orders rapidly.

"Iceman," continued Clark. "Arrange to get Oliver out, and then have an evacuation plan once I give the signal."

CKCKCKCKCK

Clark stood on the roof, watching the pitched battle take place in front of the facility. Oliver's forces seemed to holding their own so Clark concentrated on soaking up as much sunlight as possible. The amount may have been meagre but it was still feeding him strength. Lex must have known that simply turning the sun down would not rob Clark of his powers – but it is what he wanted everyone else to think. The fact was the sun shining down on them, the red orb hanging in the sky – was not a red sun.

"Clark, what are we doing here?" asked Johnny, obviously itching to join the battle rather than worry about Oliver.

"Johnny, look up and what do you see?"

"The sky, the sun?"

"And what colour is it, the sun?"

"Um, red Clark, like it has been for months."

Clark got closer to Johnny. "Wrong – its still the same sun Johnny, out in space it'll still be giving out the wonderful white light we all remember."

Johnny had been in space, he was a former astronaut so he looked at Clark with understanding dawning in his eyes. "Its only atmospheric interference making it red, reduced in power only the strongest light spectrum – red – makes it through to us."

"Exactly," remarked Clark. "Which means my powers have not been syphoned off because of the sun – it's still providing the same mix of radiation I need, however reduced, for my powers."

"But you've been feeling off for days, you said so."

"The kryptonite in Oliver's uniform, probably some on the plane, in the other bases. Just trace amounts, enough to weaken me but not make me sick."

"A ruse," nodded Johnny. "To make you think you were powerless, letting Lex win without ever having to face you."

"Something like that."

"So what now, we go and take him on head on, chop off the head?"

"No."

"No?"

Once again Lana's words echoed in his head.

_Follow the path laid out and trust only your heart. For all that you have endured, for all that you will face there is but one true path. Two choices you will face, one will see all that you love die and the other will restore your destiny._

He knew now, what he had to do. Two choices. If he stayed and fought Lex he would save lives, stop the rampant evil in the world – but the earth would still die. As Chloe had said – he could not save anyone. No, but he could give them a chance to survive, give humanity the choice to get through this or wither and die.

Restore his destiny, do what his father asked of him and sacrifice all that he was for the humans of this world.

_They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son_. 

He didn't need to kill Lex to show them the light, they couldn't rely on McKay's 'nova' bomb to save them.

_Hold true to your love and allow humanity to prevail_

Thinking of Oliver he now knew what Lana had meant, in order to stay true to Oliver he had to be willing to do the unthinkable, to do what no-one expected him to do. Leave these people to prevail, using his life to provide a final gift.

"Johnny," said Clark, embracing the other and Johnny automatically snuggled his head into Clark's neck. "You must do something for me," he whispered into the other's ear. "Tell the world our story. Tell them of Oliver, of Victor and A.C. and of Bart, of Reed – and yes even of Chloe. Let them know of all the people that have died for them, given their lives even when they were saving the very people that persecuted them. Heroes Johnny, the world needs them, not just to save them but to lead the way. Kal'El cannot save humanity, he never could – but the idea of Kal'El can. Kal'El is you, me, Susan, Ben, Iceman, Pyro, Lorne, Sheppard…even McKay, and every one who fights down there and across the world.

"Lex may have taken the light but he didn't take away freedom, or destroy good – those things can only be given away. Choice Johnny, all we do is give people choice. What they do with those choices I cannot control, no more than this apocalyptic religion can. I am going to restart the sun, after that it is up to them." He pulled back a little and gazed into Johnny's tear stained eyes. "I love Oliver so much, and I love you and I made that choice, knowing I shouldn't and knowing it was wrong didn't stop me. I knew in here," he thumped his chest, "That it was right, even if it was wrong."

Johnny laughed. "That makes no sense."

"Neither do we… the power of Kal'El was never mine, it belongs to anyone who dreams of a better future, and is willing to sacrifice for it."

"Clark, why are you talking like this, like you're leaving?"

"Because Johnny," Clark took a final look into Johnny's eyes, so full of trust and hope and fear and sadness. Using his super-speed Clark grabbed the box from Johnny, broke open an electrical conduit and hugged Johnny close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Clark broke open the box and brought up the shard of kryptonite between them, at the same time letting the conduit make contact. His world exploded in pain as the raw power coursed through them, igniting Johnny into flame instantly and dropping Clark to his knees. A green glow surrounded them and the pain intensified before flashing out. The conduit went flying and the piece of kryptonite disintegrated into dust.

CKCKCKCK

Clark came awake, he had probably only been out for moments. Looking over he could see Johnny still on the ground, his fire out but smoke curling up from the roof around him. Let's hope this worked thought Clark and held out his hand, concentrated he was relieved when it burst into flame. He couldn't be sure that their powers were interchangeable but had a hunch it would work. He super-sped to the door and back just to make sure his powers were still working. In the distance he could see several helicopters approaching, their own he hoped and went and got a flare from his gear. Letting it light he threw it across the roof then bent down to check on Johnny.

The man was still breathing and as Clark touched his cheek Johnny opened his eyes. Leaning in Clark kissed him deeply and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I can get to the sun but needed your power to re-ignite it."

"And there was no less painful way?" asked Johnny cheeklily.

"Not that I know of, McKay kind of mentioned you can heat up hotter than the sun and it got me thinking…"

"What?" said Johnny, a worried expression on his face.

"You were going to be the nova bomb weren't you."

Johnny's sad smile was all the answer he needed.

Clark kissed him again. "This is your world Johnny, you gotta stay and look after it."

"Clark, you'll die."

Frowning slightly Clark looked up at the dull red sun. "Maybe, who knows?"

"What about Oliver?"

Clark sighed, the sounds of battle and helicopters was getting closer so he knew they had little time. "You'll look after him, I left a long time ago Johnny, I love him but the Oliver I know, it isn't the same and never would be."

"Liar," grinned Johnny.

It was true, no matter which world or time Clark knew that he would love Oliver Queen. It was why he had to do this, why he couldn't leave it to anyone else. It was not Chloe's words that had shown him the path but her actions; she had sacrificed herself for his survival. Maybe she had been the devil, but in the end she had done what Clark needed.

Clark made ready to leave and leaned in for one more kiss. "I love you Johnny."

Johnny brought his lips close but spoke before they touched. "I know, that's why you cannot do this."

"I have to," their lips were almost touching so Clark saw the change in Johnny's eyes before he spoke again.

"No Clark, I mean you really can't do this." His hand shot out and planted something on Clark's chest. The world immediately went blurry and Clark felt the familiar sickness in his chest.

Kryptonite!

Johnny had put kryptonite on him.

Standing quickly and stepping back Johnny gave a sad smile. "I saved a little, thought I might need it when you did something foolish."

"Johnny, no," said Clark weakly, unable to remove the kryptonite. He knew this wasn't that type of betrayal, knew from the look in Johnny's eyes what the man was planning.

"I'm sorry Clark," choked Johnny, tears streaming down his cheeks. "But this is my mission, it always was."

His body erupted in flames, the tears vaporizing, but Clark could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Its alright Johnny," he rasped. "I forgive you." What else could he do, Johnny had known what he was up to and played along. Now with Clark's power and his own he would do exactly what Clark had meant to. How could he hate him for that? "I still love you, good luck…hero."

A smile flashed on Johnny's flaming face and he crouched, ready to take off. "I love you too Clark…tell Susan, and Ben-."

"I will." Whispered Clark and let his tears flow as Johnny lifted off the ground and shot into the sky. He managed to remove the kryptonite and flung it away, standing almost immediately. Johnny was still visible but Clark stopped himself from flying after him.

_Hold true to your love and allow humanity to prevail_

The awful truth of that statement hit home and Clark allowed himself to cry openly. Loving someone meant letting them fulfil their own destiny, and honouring their sacrifice. The chopper arrived and hovered above Clark, he could see Sheppard signalling from the cockpit and Clark waved back. He could have just flown up but his body didn't want to move, he just wanted to collapse and let everything fade into oblivion.

In a matter of hours he had lost his best friend, almost lost the love of his life and another whom he was just beginning to love.

Taking a last look at the red sun Clark swore under his breath at it and promised himself that he would never forget the smiling face of Johnny Storm, 

hero, 

friend, 

lover.

_Tbc…_


	11. The Sun Burns Brightest on Seas of White

Chapter Eleven: The Sun Burns Brightest on a Sea of White

Clark sat in the outer chamber, not yet ready to enter the fortress proper. The last time he was here he had believed that his life as Kal'El was at an end. Then he had been thrust into this future, a world where even best friends could become enemies and gentle people religious fanatics. This was not his world. Oliver was fatally wounded, Johnny on his way to save the world with his life and sooner or later Lex's troops would find them and the battle would start all over again.

"Clark," Lana's voice whispered as she placed a gloved hand upon his shoulder and sat down next to him.

He leaned into her, feeling beneath her robe the familiar slim body that he knew so well. She was warm but it was not heat he needed, although he had removed his armour the cool air did not bother him. The warmth she gave was more about comfort than physical need. How many times had he provided comfort for Lana and now the situation was reversed?

"You knew?" he murmured.

Lana knew what he meant and sighed as she answered. "I knew some of what would happen, but not about Oliver."

"How have you coped all these years Lana? Knowing what future was in store for your friends, for the people you love?"

Her hood was pulled back and Clark turned to see tears glistening in her eyes. Eyes that were surrounded by ruin.

"I distanced myself, gave in to this persona and become the Seer… unknowable and untouchable; only Oliver really still saw me as Lana."

Wiping his own tears away Clark stood and faced the doors. "What happens now? I did as you predicted, I let myself be guided by the devil – even if it was through Chloe; and I let Johnny sacrifice himself…is it enough?"

"I do not know Clark. The world will either live or die; and humanity will face hard choices…much as they have ever done."

Clark walked towards the doors and placed a hand on one before turning back.

"Ollie's going to die isn't he?"

"Yes." She said it without hesitation and for that he thanked her. The last thing Clark needed right now was any more lies or deception.

He opened the doors and walked through.

CKCKCKCKCK

Inside was the main atrium of what was once his fortress of solitude in the artic. It was still in the artic but three hundred feet of ice was above their heads now, the structure easily able to cope with the weight. Over the years Oliver and his team had added a more human touch; doors, heated rooms and lighting. Clark had not bothered to ask when they found it or how.

Before the main console McKay was touching various crystals with his scanner and mumbling to himself. His ever present guardians Sheppard and Lorne stood by the wall while Susan Storm and Ben Grimm whispered quietly behind one of the pillars.

Iceman and Pyro were the only ones that looked at Clark when he entered and by their expressions Clark's heart almost crumbled. Their eyes were full of sorrow and that could only mean…Clark looked to the other side and there was Oliver. He was in a bed and had tubes running in and out of his chest and a monitor by the side. An oxygen mask was clasped over his mouth but his eyes flickered open when Clark took his hand.

"Don't try and speak," said Clark softly. Oliver's mouth moved but he was unable to form words, his eyes spoke for him and Clark kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair.

A doctor was on the other side of the bed and checked a few readouts before smiling softy at Clark. He spoke in a Scottish accent and his own eyes revealed his fatigue. "I have stabilised him as much as is possible lad, but the damage is too much – I'm afraid his time is short."

Nodding a thankyou Clark leaned in so his and Oliver's faces were almost touching. Ollie's breathing was coming in short gasps and his eyes spoke of pain and knowledge that he was dying.

"I thought by giving up my destiny we would have a life together," whispered Clark. "Instead my life was stolen and yours is lost."

Oliver reached up and removed the mask. "Not your fault," he gasped. "Never stopped loving you – never will." The short words drained him and his eyes rolled; the monitor started beeping ominously.

"Doctor," hissed Clark. The doctor rushed in and checked Oliver's vitals but shook his head sadly.

"Oliver," sobbed Clark. "Ollie, don't leave me, not now…please?"

The beeping became a monotone as it flat-lined and Oliver released a final breath.

Wrapping his arms around the still figure Clark put his lips near Oliver's ear.

"I love you," he croaked. "You were everything I ever wanted." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out this reality. He wanted to open them and see that this was all a cruel trick; that Jor'El was playing more mind games.

A voice behind him shattered even that slim hope.

"I always knew I'd have the final word."

Clark spun around and hissed out the hateful name.

"Lex!"

CKCKCKCKCK

Lex Luthor stalked before him and Clark could barely contain his rage. All of this was because of Lex; his mother's death, the world collapsing into chaos and Oliver dying. He collected all his strength and superspeed towards Lex. As was always the case when he moved so quickly the rest of the world slowed down. The armed soldiers with weapons trained on Clark's friends were like statues, a drop of water falling from the roof seemed suspended in mid-air and his super-hearing could detect the muted slow thump of various heartbeats – everything slowed down… except Lex.

As Clark sped up to the man he laughed and snapped up his arm – on it was a gold ring with an embedded green crystal that started glowing as Clark got closer. He collapsed within a hand's breadth of Lex and writhed on the floor; he had been sickened by Kryptonite before but not so quickly from such a small amount.

Lex continued to laugh and in a blur was next to Clark's ear. "Enriched kryptonite Clark – if I were to scratch you with this you would die in seconds…but I think I'll have some fun first." He stood up and kicked out, his foot catching Clark in the hip and sending him flying across the room and smashing into a pillar of crystals. Clark cried in pain, his hip felt like it was dislocated and he could feel a crystal had sliced into his side. In an instant Lex had appeared above him and using only one hand lifted Clark by the neck until he was struggling for breath and his feet dangled in the air. Lex brought their faces close. The man had barely aged, only a few lines marred his hairless head and except for a scar above his right ear Clark would say this was the same Lex from his own time.

His grip was like iron and he didn't even seem strained by holding Clark off the ground.

"All of your strengths," sneered Lex, his lips only centimetres from Clark's. "None of your weaknesses."

He threw Clark again and this time he flew twice as far and skidded across the floor to come to a stop at the foot of Oliver's bed.

Lex stalked slowly across the room, lecturing as he walked. "All these years I waited the return of the great Kal'El, the one who would defeat me – and here he is, defeated and broken… even your mother put up more of a fight before I snapped her neck like a twig."

"Bastard!" yelled Clark and tried to stand but pain from his hip lanced through him and he collapsed back down, his face against the floor. That is when he saw, behind Lex and out of sight of the soldiers an odd crystal formation that he had never seen in the fortress before. It was about human height and had a bluish hue and looked more like a tree trunk than a crystal pillar. Just before Lex's body blocked his sight a yellow eye appeared in the crystal and winked at him.

Mystique!

A leg whipped out and struck his injured hip, sending pain so fierce the world seemed to tilt at an angle and Clark couldn't even scream as the breath in his lungs felt like cement.

"I have waited and planned and scoured the globe for you Clark, and all I had to do was wait – you were always so predictable, I knew you would end up here… you and this pathetic band of freaks." Lex reached out and clasped Clark by the shoulders, once again lifting him off the floor. "It is fitting that you will all die here together, the last of the impure, the unwanted and the tainted."

Clark glared at the glowing ring, inches away it seemed even painful to look at. How could Lex have all his powers and not be affected by kryptonite? It had happened before, with other aliens and some kryptonite infected people, but never had he thought Lex would find a way to become super-human – not without some serious side-effects.

None of his weaknesses? Maybe not but everyone had an Achilles heel, a way to be brought down – and there is no way Lex would have created a mechanism of great power without some way to stop it – just in case someone else used it.

Mystique had slid closer to the soldiers, whatever Clark did he had to do soon. He was still looking at the ring as an idea came to him – he knew what normal kryptonite did to him; his blood almost boiled when in contact.

Reaching behind Clark felt the crystal that was still wedged into his side and gritting his teeth pushed his palm into it, slicing open his skin. He felt the blood rushing out and smiled at Lex. "I always thought Lex, that we had something special," he gasped. Lex looked momentarily confused, probably wondering what he was up to. "A connection," continued Clark, "That was once unbreakable." He brought his injured hand around and clasped it over Lex's ring hand.

"Turns out," said Clark, as Lex's face went from smug superiority to discomfort. "I was right – the same blood runs though our veins."

Steam started rising from their hands as Clark's blood reacted to the enhanced kryptonite and boiled away, like acid on Lex's skin it cut through and mixed with Lex's blood, causing a chain reaction. Clark snatched his hand back, his blood cooling almost immediately but Lex could not escape the reaction, the ring was stuck on his hand and his blood now infected with Clark's. The veins on his hand started popping as the blood boiled and the gases expanded; the ring glowed like a small sun and Lex fell back to the floor, screaming in agony.

Across the floor Mystique reassumed human form and attacked the soldiers, her fluid fighting style incapacitating them in seconds and allowing the team to take action. Clark couldn't see it all but they split up and as Ben, Iceman and Pyro left the room screams could be heard from the outer chamber, not theirs.

Clark felt his strength returning and as his injuries healed he looked back at Lex. The ring's crystal had been exhausted and hung now on nothing but bone and sinew as Lex continued to scream. His flesh up to the wrist had melted away leaving bone and shrivelled skin. Clark waked up and lifted Lex by his shirt front, the lack of resistance told Clark all he needed to know – whatever power Lex had owned had been contained within the ring. It had been a gamble but Clark had guessed that somehow Lex's ring transformed the Kryptonian radiation to enhance his strength and speed, luckily it hadn't made him invulnerable. Lex's boast that he had _all_ Clark's strengths had been bluff - such a Luthor thing to do.

Staring into Lex's eyes Clark had so much he wanted to say; so much anger to vent and pain to inflict. All he saw in Lex's depths though was madness. What use was there in tearing Lex apart, much as he wanted to? He threw Lex to the side and checked that all the team were fine. McKay was back at the console and waved Clark over.

"While I would like to take the time to say thankyou it seems we're almost out of it," said the scientist rapidly.

"What?" said Clark. "Are you telling me it didn't work, that Johnny sacrificed himself for nothing?"

"Precisely the opposite," said McKay exasperatedly. "It did work, or at least if the fluctuations we detected mean anything, look." He touched a crystal and an image appeared in the air above the console, it showed the sun from space, a function either McKay had worked out or he was relaying it from a satellite. The sun was quite dim and then suddenly flashed, then dimmed then flashed again. The flashes got longer and longer.

"If my calculations are correct, and they always are."

A coughed "bullshit" from Sheppard earned a sharp glare from McKay but he continued. "The flares are like an engine starting up after being cold for a long time, but eventually the sun will ignite and return to its former glory, not before however it gives off a massive energy pulse – and that's why we're almost out of time."

He was speaking so rapidly Clark had to take a moment to try and understand where he was going with this. "So what, the Earth's going to get fired or something, didn't you know this might happen?"

"Well of course I knew it would happen, genius here." McKay puffed and adjusted a few crystals before pulling out a very familiar crystal from his jacket.

"Hey that's mine," said Clark and went to grab it.

Snatching it back McKay grinned gleefully. "Well actually it's been mine for the last decade but you can have it in," he checked his watch. "About one minute."

Clark gave up asking and just glared.

McKay smiled in triumph. "The pulse will not destroy our planet, our electro-magnetic field will protect us but it will be quite the light show – imagine aurora borealis spread across the entire of North America…and that is why we, or more precisely you, have little time."

"You mean?"

"Yes," said McKay and handed him the crystal. "You're going back."

Clark remembered Oliver mentioning the same thing. "You knew this could be done, Ollie knew?"

"Yes," answered McKay soberly. "Oliver and I worked on it for years, the calculations are precise and it should work."

"Should?"

"Never time-travelled before," said McKay and an expression of concern came over his face. "That is assuming you got here by time-travel in the first place, everybody assumes you did but what if you were just stuck in the computer interface all this time, and just spewed out."

"Wha-?"

"Oh don't worry," hushed McKay. "There's a very low probability it was that, and if it was you'll never know."

"Why?"

"Because your molecules will be spread across the solar system instead of going back to your own time."

McKay checked his watch and swore. "Quick, ten seconds."

"Wait!" shouted Clark. "If I go back, can I change all this, will this never happen?"

McKay shrugged. "Maybe, maybe you'll create an alternate timeline - or maybe the same thing will happen, now quickly, five, four – put the crystal in now!"

Clark did so and held his breath, waiting for the inevitable pain.

"Two."

"One."

Light enveloped him and McKay and Sheppard, and the entire fortress of solitude faded into blinding white light.


	12. Rise of the Kryptonian Son

Title: When Devils Speak the Truth

Fandom: Smallville

Guest Characters: Johnny, Ben and Susan from Fantastic Four; Sheppard, Lorne and McKay from Stargate Atlantis; Mystique, Pyro and Iceman from X-Men (movieverse). 

Characters: As many of them as possible, from as many other fandoms as I can manage and still keep track. 

Genre: Future Fic, AU, slash, whumpage abounds

Pairings: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Johnny Storm

Rating: R – that means adults only people, you have been informed

Warnings: MM Slash, death, torture, genocide, apocalyptic themes, sex, sacrifice, 

persecution, religious stupidity.

Summary:_ Clark refuses his destiny and is thrust into the future, a future where he never became the hero he was meant to be. He must survive on an Earth that is dying and face friends and loved ones who can no longer be trusted. Reuniting with Oliver tests the bond they once thought unbreakable and Clark must decide what being a hero actually means._

Chapter 12: Rise of the Kryptonian Son

CKCKCKCKCKCK

"Hello Kal'El," boomed the voice of Jor'El. "You are finally here my son, to complete your training."

Clark spun, looking around him and at the Fortress but it was as it had always been. No added doors, or lighting or mountain of ice above his head.

"I…" Clark hesitated and gazed at the shimmering image before him. Had it been a dream, had everything he'd gone through been a trick after all? The disembodied voice of Jor'El did not continue but its silence insinuated an answer was needed. Clark went to say no, as he had the first time but his mouth stoped as the N was forming. Clark patted down his clothes and looked down.

He was wearing the thermal blue shirt, his legs encased in the military clothing with plates of armour still inserted. He slapped his arm and traced the insignia, the silver El crest on blue background.

It had been real.

Johnny.

Oliver.

The world torn apart by violence and hysteria.

All because of Lex, all because Clark had not been there to stop Lex.

"I am here," announced Clark. "But not to complete any training."

"Kal'El," the voice said darkly. "You must-."

"Do not tell me what must be done!" growled Clark loudly. "For all these years I have fought, and I have won, and lost – and I have learned my abilities. You tell me what must be done? You could not save your own planet – what makes you think I need _you_ to save this one."

Clark ran a finger over the insignia and recalled Lana's words.

_Two choices you will face, one will see all that you love die and the other will restore your destiny_

His choice. Oliver had died in his arms, Johnny in the fires of a reborn sun – his mother alone at the hands of Lex Luthor.

To deny his destiny was to see it all happen again.

"As Kal'El," he intoned. "I will fulfil my destiny; I will fight for the humans and hold back the tide of darkness that gathers in our future – as Kal'El I will do this but not at the expense of Clark Kent… what training could you provide that I have not already learnt? That sacrifice is necessary? That sometimes I must let others shoulder the burden? _Johnny, never knowing they had won_ That I will face friends as enemies? _Chloe and Lex, how could everything have gone so wrong? _That I will lose those I love?" _Oliver_, _last breath upon my face_.

Clark sighed and dropped his shoulders. "No amount of training can make me understand fear, or pain or why we make the choices we do – sometimes things are just the way they are… help me or leave me alone Jor'El – but never try and force me to do anything ever again."

The image of Jor'El shimmered a little brightly and stayed silent for some time. Clark well knew that if it wanted the Fortress could trap him, strip him of power and even take those he loved – but in the end the choices had to be his own.

"It would seem," announced Jor'El, the face smiling slightly. "That your training is indeed complete my son, well done but beware, for the humans are fickle and easily swayed – you can be a powerful force in their lives, but as Kal'El you can never truly be one of them."

Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise, the way Jor'El had phrased it, it almost seemed like…

"Good luck… Clark, you have chosen your friends well and their love will guide you as once I would have – goodbye my son."

CKCKCKCKCK

Alighting on the balcony Clark took a moment to steady himself. Oliver was just inside, sitting with his back to the door watching the news. Much as he wanted to run inside and envelope the other man and never let go he had to remember that to Oliver he had only been gone since last night. Clark made do by taking a step at a time and eased the door wider. He approached the couch and could not help but stare at the back of Oliver's head, at his hair, at the golden skin revealed by a loosely worn shirt.

Skin not yet hardened by age.

Not yet scarred by battles he would one day fight.

As he came around the couch Oliver turned and in his profile Clark saw for a moment the older Oliver, the one he had left behind. That older man was instantly wiped away by a smile that shifted something in Clark's heart.

Had he really been gone so long? It felt like forever and Clark gave in to need and jumped next to Oliver, wrapping arms around him and breathing in his scent. A little surprised at first by the sudden affection Oliver quickly returned the hug, seeming to sense that Clark needed it.

Clark luxuriated in his warmth; he tried to absorb every bit of heat radiating from Oliver's body and sighed in contentment. Here was safe, here was love that had time to grow ever stronger and if he could help it, never leave.

"Clark?" whispered Oliver, clearly a little concerned.

Clark hushed him with a kiss. "Don't say anything," he breathed into Oliver's mouth. "I'll explain later."

A deeper kiss followed, one which ignited the passion that Clark had thought burnt out by seeing Oliver's lifeless corpse. He hesitated at that thought for only a moment before nibbling on Oliver's bottom lip and grinning devilishly. Oliver's eyes flashed in response and in seconds they had discarded clothes and were naked on the couch. The couch soon became the floor as they writhed and grinded against each other.

Sweat broke out on Oliver's chest and Clark lapped at it, sucking and biting at his nipples. Groaning in pleasure Oliver straddled Clark and reached a hand down to grab Clark's cock and massaged it to full hardness. In turn Clark sucked on Oliver's neck, moving up to nuzzle behind his ear, knowing this would drive the other man wild. He could feel Oliver's own hardness pushing into his thigh and swatting Oliver's hand away he gripped them both and rubbed together. Beneath his lips Oliver's pulse quickened and his breath escaped in quick gasps. As the morning sun hit Oliver's hair like a blazing halo the vision of Johnny flashed into Clark's mind and instead of squashing it he allowed it, held onto it.

They didn't last long. Clark went first, crying out and splashing his own stomach with his cum. Oliver quickly followed, knotting his hands in Clark's hair and holding them together as their heartbeats returned to normal.

"Well," breathed Oliver. "Welcome home to you too." He went to laugh at his own joke but it died on his lips as Clark looked up. Oliver put a finger to Clark's face and held it up, wet and glistening from Clark's tears. Concern knitted his brow and he gave Clark a questioning look.

Sighing in both happiness and equal parts despair Clark took Oliver's hand and held it to his chest. "Can we just enjoy the moment, then I'll explain everything."

CKCKCKCKCKCK

Oliver, dressed only in sweatpants, shook his head in apparent disbelief. "So Lex really does manage to destroy the world."

"No," answered Clark. "At least he won't, not now. I've already changed things just by being here, by telling you."

Oliver's lips thinned. "This means we have to do something, we have to stop him at any cost."

Clark shook his head sadly. "Not like that, we can't judge him on what may happen."

The confusion on Oliver's face was evident so Clark continued his explanation. "The future has so many possibilities – we can't define people by what they may do, because to do so makes us just as bad. Lex's obsession and eventual grip on global power derived from a life of bad decisions, by him, those around him and the people of the world."

"Alright," relented Oliver, his eyes softening as he wrapped his arms around Clark. "So what do we do?"

"I become the hero everyone seems to want me to be," said Clark with a wry grin.

"You are already a hero," soft lips whispered in his ear.

Clark playfully pushed Oliver back and picked up his discarded clothes. Walking in to the Green Arrow alcove he opened a drawer, wouldn't do to leave future clothes lying about.

"The world," said Clark. "Needs to see its heroes, the people need symbols – not anonymous deeds. There are others out there Ollie, not just our team but people with amazing powers – and they're waiting for someone to show them the path. I cannot hide anymore, the more I do the more people will get hurt."

Clark folded the blue shirt and put it in the drawer, he held the El crest up towards Oliver. 

"I think I know now what Jor'El has been trying to tell me all these years – that the ideal of Kal'El is much more powerful than just one man. Lex Luthor will always need to be stopped, and what Kal'El represents must always be there to stop him."

He placed the crest on top of the blue shirt and a shiver went up his spine. He wondered if this is what prophesies felt like?

"And what about Clark Kent?" asked Oliver, worry evident in his voice.

Clark turned a smile on his boyfriend. "Clark Kent is going to enjoy a life with Oliver Queen."

Oliver walked up, glancing down at the crest before wrapping his arms around Clark. 

"That," he said huskily, "Sounds like a perfect plan." 

_Pan down onto the silver crest on blue and start that oh so familiar Superman theme…_

-The End-

_Author's note: First and most important, thank you to everyone who has read my story, and also to the reviewers – who make a bad day better, can improve upon mediocre and let us know when we make mistakes. I started out with an idea, a red sun on Earth, and this is where we ended up. I hope the ending was as everyone hoped for and while I will one day write more Smallville, I think it may take time. Instead I will enjoy the writing of others, please, if you only have the spark of an idea, give it a go – if it doesn't work out what's the worst that can happen? Good luck to everyone and once again thank you for sticking it out._

_Love AshtakRa._


End file.
